The Nels and Harriet Story
by daffywriter
Summary: This is the story of Nels Oleson and Harriet Thorvald and the events that led to their meeting, falling in love, marrying, moving to Walnut Grove, and having children.
1. Birthday Girl

The Nels and Harriet Story

This is the story of Nels Oleson and Harriet Thorvald and the events that led to their meeting, falling in love, marrying, moving to Walnut Grove, and having children.

Chapter One

"Birthday Girl"

_Early August, 1855_

Once again, Catherine unpinned her daughter's hair, although more roughly this time than before.

"If you would just hold still, Harriet" she said "I could get this right!"

As her mother picked up the hairbrush and began using it forcefully, the young woman sitting in the chair in front of the vanity simmered. "It's hurts!" she cried. Her glare reflected back at her. "Must you brush it so hard Mama?" she demanded.

Catherine pursed her lips. "I want your hair to _shine_. You must look your best, tonight. Do not forget what is what is at stake."

"I won't," said Harriet to her mother. "You certainly have reminded me enough. But it is _my _birthday. Why must we do this _today_?"

"Because the summer is almost over," said Catherine. "Besides," she said as she began to pin Harriet's bun for a third time "there will be young men there who are starting at the local college. Some we have never met before. I want you to be on your best behavior for them."

"Yes, Mama," was all Harriet muttered.

Catherine worked in silence styling Harriet's hair and then she adorned each side of Harriet's head with a white lily. She smiled at her handiwork.

"There. You're beautiful dear," Catherine leaned down to hug her daughter.  
"Please promise me that you will actually _greet_ the guests, and dance at least once with every unattached young man there."

"Yes, Mama," said Harriet sighed.

"That's my girl."

Sometimes Harriet Thorvald hated summers. Summertime meant warm weather and not having to bury beautiful clothes under winter furs, but it also meant more duties to help the family. Every summer, the Thorvalds took a "summer home" in a small mansion at a reduced rent, in exchange for the upkeep and William handling some finances for the owners. This meant tea parties, dinners, and socials with the surrounding neighbors as it was expected that those who stayed in the neighborhood…socialized with the neighborhood.

"Well," said Catherine. "You are ready. Let us go and make sure everything is in order downstairs."

…

At the bottom the staircase stood a stout man with thick, dark hair and glasses. He admired his daughter proudly as she descended the steps. "My little Harriet," he said as she approached him. He touched the bottom of her chin affectionately. "Happy birthday," he said holding out a small box.

"Oh Papa!" Harriet cried. "_Another _present?" She grabbed it and tore the ribbon off tossing the wrapping to the ground.

Catherine picked up the ribbon and wrapping and stood behind her daughter and husband watching them intently.

Harriet opened the lid to the small box. "Ruby earrings! Oh Papa!" she gasped as she put the lid back on the box and threw her arms around William Thorvald. "I'll wear my red dress tomorrow so I can show them off!" She turned and ran to put them away in her bedroom, squealing excitedly as she did.

William chuckled softly to himself. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them," he said quietly.

Catherine looked at William long and hard. "For heaven's sake, William," she said in a reproachful whisper.

"Our other two children also get more than one birthday gift," he replied.

"But only half their father's enthusiasm," she retorted,.

...

"Oh, the place looks quite lovely," said Mrs. Danforth. "Of course your mother doesn't quite have Tilly's touch," she replied.

Tallulah Walters, was the woman whose husband owned the house the Thorvalds were staying at for the summer. Every summer the Mr. and Mrs. Walters would travel, and every summer for the last six years, the Thorvalds had rented the mansion.

Harriet's lips were pressed thinly together by this time. She had had quite enough of these comments for a lifetime.

"Well I forget myself," said Mrs. Danforth shoving a present into Harriet's hands. "Happy birthday, Harriet, dear. To be eighteen again!" sighed Mrs. Danforth as an afterthought before turning away.

_I'm sure that was a long time ago, you old bat!_ Harriet thought as she smiled insincerely. After Mrs. Danforth left, Harriet turned to her father and grimaced. He chuckled at her inability to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"I think you've had enough, my dear," he said. "Why don't you go enjoy the guests who actually _were _the age of eighteen in the last ten years or so?" Harriet snickered at that. "I'm sure your mother can help me with the hosting duties, if she's so inclined."

"Thank you, Papa," she said and practically skipped away. She was immediately beckoned over by two young women, May and Abigail Bellmont.

"Harriet!" May cried eagerly. "We were wondering when your father would let you have some fun!"

"It was Mama," said Harriet. "She wanted me to greet the guests. She says now that I'm a woman, I must learn how to host a party."

Abigail tried not to snort but was unsuccessful.

"How was Europe?" said Harriet eagerly.

"Oh you know the same old thing," said Abigail waving a hand. "Well I guess you _wouldn't _know," said Abigail. "You'll have to go one day."

"They have the most amazing thoroughbreds," said May. "I rode one from Saudi Arabia."

"But that's not in Europe," said Harriet slowly.

"Silly Harriet," said May. "They imported it! Really! I don't know why your father doesn't allow someone to take you to Europe, unless he decides take you himself of course." May smirked knowing full well that Europe, a trip that would require being gone for months, was out of the Thorvalds' reach.

May and Abigail laughed before turning away to approach two young men they saw walking by.

Harriet lowered her head embarrassed, but then steeled herself as she found her resolve. She headed for the food table.

As Harriet was about to reach for a cookie. a voice said, "Is that really wise Harriet when you're having birthday cake later?"

Harriet took her hand away from the platter of cookies and turned towards the voice.

"Hello, Miriam," she responded primly. Miriam Knowlton was twenty-six, and very slender, even after becoming the mother of twins. She was a cousin of Harriet's and processed a trimmer figure than many women years younger than her, including those who had never given birth. _What she doesn't possess is humility_, Harriet thought. Miriam reveled in the fact that her Auntie Catherine had told Harriet she should aspire to be more like Miriam.

"Really, Harriet," said Miriam softly. "I'm just looking out for you," she replied. "Unfortunately, you take your figure from your father's side and as Auntie Cathy says, only a man can let his waistline go."

Harriet put her hand on her stomach defensively. She had a good figure, but she was not quite as trim as others. According to Miriam, Harriet was "five pounds away from needing a corset attached permanently". Harriet supposed her sweet tooth was to blame, but she frankly didn't care.

"Air, Harriet, air," Miriam continued. "As I always say, you must live, breathe, and _eat _air to keep those wretched pounds away."

"I think a bit too much of that air has gone to your head," said a decidedly male voice.

Miriam glanced at the new source of conversation and glared. "Impudent! Impudent!" she cried shaking her first at him before stalking off.

"Oh Sterling, you've rescued me again!" Harriet cried.

Sterling Murdoch, another cousin of Harriet's, was only a year younger than her, and closer in age to her than her own brother, Patrick. As children, they had been almost inseparable. Sterling would soon be leaving town to go off to college in Chicago with dreams of someday owning his own newspaper.

"Harriet!" he said hugging her. "Happy birthday! How are things?" he said smiling knowingly at his cousin through his spectacles.

"Oh the usual," Harriet muttered quietly to him as he handed her the cookie Miriam tried to prevent her from eating. She took a huge bite of it and spoke with her mouth full. "Mama and Papa thought they'd use my birthday as a chance to play host to these uppity toads."

"Decidedly unfair," said Sterling.

"Yes," Harriet agreed swallowing. "It's _my_ birthday, I should be able to do what I want," she declared.

"Harriet!" said a voice in a sharp whisper.

"Hello Sterling," said Catherine. She approached and snatched the cookie out of Harriet's hand, giving it back to Sterling. She hooked her arm through Harriet's arm. Several feet behind her, Miriam was smiling triumphantly; it was clear she had tracked down Catherine herself. Catherine looked at her young cousin Sterling. "I'm sorry but Harriet has duties she must attend to tonight. Now if you'll excuse us," she said smiling tensely.

"Of course Auntie Cathy," Sterling replied, using the half-eaten cookie to wave to Catherine's retreating figure. Harriet smiled apologetically at him as she was pulled away.

Catherine took Harriet to one side, nodded in satisfaction as she realized there were no cookie crumbs on Harriet's mouth or dress, and talked to her daughter in hushed tones. "I know you and Sterling were close as children, but you are a young woman now and Sterling is a young man. You two can no longer afford to behave like the common ragamuffins you once did. You must distance yourself from your cousin."

"Mama!" Harriet protested. She was silenced with one look from her mother.

"And what did I tell you about tonight?" Catherine continued. "It is important that we impress. If your father can convince more of these people to invest their money at his bank-"

"I know," said Harriet. "I _know_, Mama".

Catherine nodded. "Now join your Father," she said pushing Harriet in his direction.

William Thorvald was talking to a silver-haired man.

"Ah," said the silvered-haired man. "There's the birthday girl now. Hello Harriet."

"Mr. Ullton," Harriet said curtseying. He handed her a small gift.

"So," said William quickly as Harriet put the gift on the table behind her. "You will consider it. I think we could take very good care of your investments-"

"Yes, yes" said Ullton quickly. "We'll see how I enjoy myself tonight first William, hmm?"

"Yes of course," William said quickly and apologetically. Ullton left.

Harriet's dark eyebrows settled into a deep scowl. She hated to see her father grovel so.

Her mood was lifted when the next two guests arrived.

"Patrick! Olivia!" she cried hugging the woman.

"Hello Father," said Patrick to William.

"Patrick," William nodded at his son. Neither made a move.

Harriet's brother Patrick had just arrived with his finance Olivia. Harriet had not seen much of her brother lately,

"Happy birthday Harriet," he said planning a kiss on her cheek and a gift in her hands.

"It is from both of us," explained Olivia. She looked around. "Where is Vicki?".

"Oh, you know Vicki" said Harriet of her little sister. "With your engagement party to my brother, and my birthday party, Vicki's angry there haven't been any parties focusing on _her _lately."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "I'll talk to her," she said handing for the staircase and up to Victoria's room. Patrick noticed someone calling for him. "Excuse me, Papa, Harriet," he said walking off.

"Ah your brother, no time for us these days," said William to Harriet.

The next two guests arrived. One was a man of around William's age, and the other a gentleman of no more than twenty.

"Gerald!" said William happy to see his friend. They exchanged a hearty hug. Gerald Simmons, a widower, was one of the few true friends William had in these social circles.

"Happy birthday, Harriet" Gerald said warmly as he handed her a gift. "William, Harriet, I'd like both of you to meet my nephew Russell Harmon. He'll be staying with me as he goes to college over the next four years. Russell, this is my dear friend William and Harriet Thorvald, his daughter."

Harriet smiled and looked into the warm brown eyes of Russell Harmon. He returned her smile shyly. "Miss Thorvald," he said quietly.

"Mr. Harmon," she responded.

They looked at each other a bit more before Russell remembered himself. "Oh Mr. Thorvald it's nice to meet you as well, sir" he said shaking hands with William. He hurriedly headed towards the hors d'oeuvres. William and Gerald exchanged a knowing look.

"Well I think you can join in the dancing now Harriet," said William. "I'm sure most of the guests have arrived."

…

As the "birthday girl" Harriet was able to dance with all the eligible young men in attendance that night, but although many acknowledged she was beautiful, they either were not interested in the daughter of a social-climbing investment bank officer, or just weren't interested n Harriet herself, at least in the fashion Catherine was looking for. After the cake was served and the gifts opened, more dancing occurred.

Harriet took a break from dancing to catch her breath. She was taking a sip of some lemonade when Russell Harmon approached.

"Oh Mr. Harmon," said Harriet putting her drink down.

"Oh please," said Russell. "We are the same age. Call me Russell."

"Very well," said Harriet, her eyes shining, "Russell."

"I wanted to apologize to you," he said.

"Whatever for?" said Harriet.

"My Uncle Gerald did not tell me ahead of time that I would be attending a birthday party my first night in town. If I had known, I would have gotten you a gift."

"Oh," said Harriet shaking her head. "It is quite all right."

"I was um…wondering Harriet," Russell continued. "If your dance card isn't full-"

"It's not," interjected Harriet. In fact it was quite empty. Out of the corner of her eye, Harriet could see her mother Catherine talking earnestly with the two young men that May and Abigail Bellmont had chased easier. Catherine was gesturing in Harriet's direction. Neither man looked too enthused at the prospect of dancing a second time with Harriet.

"Could I possibly have the next dance?" Russell asked.

"Yes, you can," said Harriet. And he had the four final dances of the night after that.

…

That night Harriet sat her nightgown humming to herself as she brushed her dark wavy hair.

There was a light knock before Catherine came in, closing the door behind her.

"The party went very well," Catherine announced. Harriet nodded her agreement.

"I think your father may have finally gotten through to Mr. Ullton. Of course, you played no small part in that." She took over brushing Harriet's hair.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked.

"Five dances with Russell Harmon," said Catherine. "You know how respected his uncle is in this town," said Catherine. "If Gerald Simmons can get through to those gentleman, they may invest _all _their money in your father's bank. Then maybe _finally _William will be promoted to management."

"Yes, I know that's what Papa wants," said Harriet.

"It would be a good thing for _all_ of us," said Catherine. "We would be able to live in a place like this all year long." She smiled at Harriet's dark hair, so unlike her fine flaxen locks, but very much like William's dark brown hair.

"I hear Mr. Harmon is studying theology," Catherine said. "He wants to be a lawyer," she said.

"A _church_ lawyer?" Harriet asked bewilderedly.

"Well, churches have money too," said Catherine as she finished rolling the front Harriet's hair into rags. "Even the Lord's money needs to be protected."

"I suppose," said Harriet.

"He comes from a good family," Catherine continued. "His mother is a window now, but Mrs. Bellmont told me his father owned stock in the railroad and left his wife…quite comfortable, shall we say."

"I am sorry about Russell's Papa," said Harriet softly.

Catherine arched a blonde eyebrow. "_Russell_, is it? You are on first-name basis with him already. I am pleased with your progress." Harriet had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes," said Catherine re-iterated, "I am pleased you made the acquaintance of young Mr. Harmon." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harriet smiled at herself in the mirror and she carefully tied a kerchief to hold the rags in place. "Yes Mama," said Harriet softly. "So am I."

_References to the television show_

_1. Harriet's maiden name of "Thorvald" comes from the episode "Doctor's Lady"._

_2. In "The Campout" Harriet mentions having a brother._

_3. In "The Creeper of Walnut Grove", Harriet's sister Victoria is mentioned._

_4. Miriam is Harriet's cousin who appears at the end of "To See The Light, Part 2"_

_5. Sterling Murdoch is Harriet's cousin from the episode "Harriet's Happenings"_

_6. Russell Harmon appears in "The Preacher Takes A Wife"._


	2. The Going Away Party

Chapter Two

"The Going-Away Party"

_Mid-August, 1855_

"Yay!" everyone around the table cheered as the candles were blown out successfully.

"Ma, this was silly putting candles on a going-away cake," said a gentle voice that sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I wanted you to make a wish. A wish that you would do well in college," said another voice, this one more forceful than the first.

"Oh now, Ma I can't tell you what I wished," said Nels Oleson with a wink and a sly look.

"But I can _hope_," replied his mother.

Eighteen year-old Nels Oleson was about to leave for college. The next morning he would be on his way to Princeton, on a partial scholarship. The rest of the tuition would be paid by his family and a job for Nels in the dining hall.

Nels's mother, Eleanor was beaming. No one in the Oleson family was more proud than she that her eldest son was going to one of the most prestigious colleges in the country.

The Olesons lived comfortably but sensibly. Things hadn't always been so easy, however. In the early years of the marriage of Eleanor and Nelson Oleson Sr., money had been tight, but the situation improved and now they lived in a nice sized house in town where Nelson served as Justice of the Peace.

"It's going to be strange not having you around here, big brother," said sixteen year-old Gabriel.

"Yes," said Amanda, his fifteen year-old cousin. "But we're all so proud of you, Nels."

Nels smiled at his family. Besides his parents, and brother Gabriel, and sister Annabelle, there were his cousins Suzanna and Amanda Dobson. They had come to live with the Olesons six years ago when their widowed mother passed away. Eleanor had promised her sister that she would raise Suzy and Amanda like they were her own daughters. Indeed, Nels thought of both of them as sisters.

"I'm gonna miss you Nels!" said twelve year-old Annabelle throwing herself at him. She nearly knocked him over with a bear hug.

Nels chuckled. He loved his sister Annabelle, but sometimes she was a bit awkward. She was rather plump, and often underestimated her own strength. Still he would miss her dearly.

"I'll miss you too," he said hugging her and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"All I know," said Gabriel, "Is that it'll be nice to get a room to myself for a change."

"Until Nels comes home to visit," interjected Suzanna who was seventeen. "Unless Nels forget about us once he goes to fancy Princeton," she sneered airily.

Nels and Eleanor looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Nels knew Suzanna was only angry that she hadn't received a early admission to Mount Holyoke Female Seminary.

"No he won't," said Amanda "You shouldn't joke about such things, Suzy."

"Now, now" said Nelson Sr. smiling at his family. "Let's s enjoy this cake and our last night together for a few months."

…

Later that evening, in their bedroom, Gabriel looked across to the other bed in the room at Nels.

"Are you excited?" he asked his older brother

"Scared," Nels admitted, "but excited, too. I can hardly believe it's happening, but I'm going away tomorrow. It's my chance to do something, for Nels Oleson to put his mark the world. I want to walk down the street and have people know who I am.

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed dreamily. He turned serious. "And you'll want to find a wife too, so Ma can have those grandchildren."

"There is that," Nels agreed, "but I think Ma wants me to graduate first. Besides I have a lot to see and do before I think about that." The brothers said good night to each other and Nels thought back to the event that had led him to Princeton.

…

It was a morning like any other. Eleanor made pail lunches for Nels, and the other children to eat at school. Nels carried the lunch for himself and Gabriel, and Suzanna carried another for herself and Amanda. Annabelle carried her own.

"Come on Nels," said Gabriel, "tell me more about Algebra!"

"I'm sure it's not as hard as Nels makes it seem," said Suzanna.

Nels give his cousin a look. "Basically you're given an unknown, which is usually _x_ and you have to solve for it."

"I can't wait to get to grade eight. Arithmetic is so boring." Nels was good at mathematics, but Gabriel _loved_ it.

"Nels is just showing off because he's at the top," said Suzanna. The two public schools, one for boys and the other for girls, ran from grade one through grade eight, with each grade in a separate class. Although it was only a month into the school year, Nels was already expected to graduate at the top of his class. There was an integrated public school for grades nine through twelve.

"Suzy, why must you bother Nels, so?" said Amanda. Nels smiled at his sweeter cousin.

The Oleson-Dobson children reached the turnoff and the girls turned to go their school. Nels and Gabriel watched for a moment, as Annabelle's lunch pail kept hitting her leg as it was too heavy for her to carry comfortably.

Nels sighed, "Poor Annabelle." Gabriel quietly agreed.

Later on, in his eighth grade class, Nels' teacher made an announcement.

"I have some wonderful news," he began. "The private school has a new benefactor, and he has decided to reward scholarships to one person in each grade at the public schools."

Nels raised his eyebrows. He turned to some of his friends and they murmured wondrously.

"He wants to give the scholarship to those who show the most academic promise. That means that a test will be administered to the boys and girls in every grade. The highest scoring student in each grade will get a full scholarship to finish out the rest of their time at the two private schools.

Some of the more academically inclined boys smiled excitedly. Nels was among them. He knew his mother would be excited to hear about this. One of the less academically inclined boys said. "That's not fair. The younger kids get more time at the private school. We only have a year left here before high school."

"Hopefully, _you_ only have a year left, Frederic" the teacher said forebodingly, causing snickers among many of the other boys. Nels only smiled.

"Why do we have to complete with the girls?" another boy complained. "It should be the highest scoring boy _and _girl from each grade."

"Or how about no girls at all?" another laughed.

"Girls should have the right to get the best education possible, too," retorted Nels. "Or maybe you're just afraid a girl could be smarter than you."

"You _would _say that," said the first boy. "Mama's boy!"

"Gentlemen enough!" said the teacher hitting the desk with a ruler. "The next boy to talk out of turn gets a rap on the wrist!"

With that all the boys were quiet.

…

When Oleson-Dobson children got home that afternoon, they told Eleanor about the exam. She was very excited .

"Of course you will _all _take it," she said looking pointedly at her children.

"Of course, Auntie," said Suzanna smiling. She also received high marks in school, had an excellent chance at getting it, Nels thought.

At dinner that night, Eleanor prattled on about the test.

"Thank goodness you are all in different grades," she said "so none of you will be competing with one another."

"Ellie," said Nelson Sr., "don't you think you're getting carried away here? The children receive a wonderful education at the public school."

Ellie nodded at her husband. "I know that Nelson, I know. And that private school has some of those persnickety types I dislike so much. But at the private school, the children could get to know the right people who could write the letters of recommendation that get them into college."

Nelson nodded. He knew how much he wife valued the enrichment of the mind.

Annabelle passed her plate. "May I have some much roast Papa?" she asked.

"Now Annabelle," said Eleanor gently, "don't you think you've had enough? Remember that gluttony is a vice."

Annabelle looked down sadly. "I know, Ma" she said. "It's just that I'm always so hungry."

"We can't let her starve, Ellie" said Nelson. "I won't have my daughter feeling hunger pangs."

"Very well," said Eleanor. "A _small _piece. But I want you do more of those exercises the doctor showed you."

"Yes Ma," said Annabelle.

Several weeks later was the day Nels had been waiting for: today the benefactor was going to announce the scholarship winners.

"I was very pleased to see how well the students performed," said the benefactor who was a kindly old man. "Obviously there is a strong passion for learning here. I hope that the eighth grade winner will take advantage of the opportunities the private school will open for him."

_Him_? Nels thought. That meant the winner for grade eight was male! Excited gasps appeared around the room.

Nels held his breath.

"The winner of the scholarship for grade eight is…Nelson Oleson Jr."

Nels jumped up and yelled, then he quickly regained his composure.

"Congratulations Nelson," said the benefactor

After school, Nels and Gabriel saw Suzanna and Amanda running towards them.

"Suzy must have won," Nels remarked.

"Of course," Gabriel agreed.

"Nels! Nels!" Amanda cried. "You won't believe it"

"I know," he cried. "You won didn't you Suzy?"

"No," she said crossing her arms and scowling.

Nels looked surprised.

Suddenly Annabelle caught up to her siblings and cousins.

"Nels! Nels! I won! I got the highest score of anyone in the second grade. "

Nels couldn't believe it.

He and Annabelle would be going to school together

...

The first day at their new school arrived for Nels and Annabelle. Eleanor fussed over their uniforms and made sure Annabelle's hair ribbon was straight. She licked her finger and tucked a stray strand of Nels' brown hair into place.

"There, You two are ready." she said. "I couldn't be more pound."

"Thanks Ma," said Nels.

"Thank you, Ma," said Annabelle.

Nels and Annabelle walked to their new school, each carrying a lunch. They did not have to bring their books with him. The private school had books for the students to use in class so that they could keep their books at home.

When they arrived, the schoolyard was full of kids who screamed and yelled just as much as those at the public school. The only difference was the uniforms.

Annabelle grabbed Nels' hand. She dragged her lunch pail against her leg.

"Don't be nervous," Nels muttered quietly to her.

"Hey," a voice shot out then "is she gong to eat _you _for lunch?"

Nels and Annabelle looked up at the board-shouldered boy who had made the comment. This caused a group of students to laugh. Nels stiffened.

"Leave her alone," he replied evenly.

A few other students came to watch the scene with interest. Nels felt his face grow hot and Annabelle fidgeted.

"Let it be, Annabelle," he said quietly to her.

But Annabelle wrenched free from Nels and screamed.

"You made my brother upset! I hate you! I hate all of you! Stop making fun of me!" She held up the pail. "_This_ is my lunch not my brother!" With that Annabelle took a piece of chicken from her lunch, stuffed it in her mouth and ate it boldly.

The crowed of students stared and snickered.

Nels didn't understand why Annabelle always had the strangest way of handling things.

That night at home, Nels went to his cousins' bedroom to talk to them privately.

"I never realized how bad the teasing of her was," said Nels. "After all, Annabelle and I never went to the same school before. How did you two handle it at the girls' school?"

"Well," said Suzanna "I just told them that if they said cruel words about Annabelle, they would have to deal with my _fist_."

"I normally hate it when people strike one another," said Amanda "but we can't let them hurt Annie. We think of her as our little sister, you know."

"Yeah," said Suzanna.

Nels nodded. He would try harder to stand up for Annabelle.

But he couldn't. Whenever the students at the private school teased, Nels found himself stiffening. He kept thinking about his mother's words "You must become friendly with the right people, so they can help you get into college." If he made any of his peers angry, they could tell their parents, who might find some way to stop Nels from going to college. That would break his mother's heart. Finally, after a few weeks, Nels came up with a solution.

Nels came into the parlor one night when his parents were alone.

"Ma, Pa, may I talk to you?"

"Of course," said Eleanor.

"I've been thinking," Nels began. "I've been doing well in school," he said "but I _could _do better."

Eleanor nodded. "Competition is stiff, at the private school," she agreed. "If you want to be at the top of your class there, you'll have to work harder than you've ever worked."

Nelson stared at his wife. "Ellie, I think our son is working hard enough-"

"Nelson," she cut him off, "I think we should go by what our _son_ thinks, and _he_ thinks he should work harder."

Nelson shut his mouth in annoyance. Eleanor smiled at her son. "Go on, Nels," she said.

Nels smiled at his mother. "So I was thinking…what if I go to school early? Students are allowed get there early. I think being in the building would help me focus that extra hour on my studies."

Eleanor considered. "Well, I don't like the idea of you not eating breakfast with the family," she began. Nelson looked at her and was about to nod in agreement "On the other hand, if you think it will help you, Nels, then you should do it."

"Thank you, Ma," he said.

"Now just a minute," said Nelson "what about Annie?" he said using his pet name for Annabelle. "You don't expect her to get up earlier, too?"

"Oh no," said Nels quickly. "I'm sure she can walk to school by herself at the normal time. If not, Ma won't mind taking her."

"I'm sure she'll manage," said Eleanor. "it's a safe town, and it's not that far to school. She's old enough to walk by herself." Eleanor loved her daughter dearly, but feared that Nelson was too fond of coddling the girl. Eleanor felt Annabelle's weight was a direct result of Nelson's coddling, so she strove to balance that out.

"All right," said Nelson looking between his wife and son. "You've got your mind set to this, Nels. Just make sure you don't wake up Gabriel in the mornings."

"Yes, Pa," said Nels smiling.

He hugged and kissed his parents goodnight.

As Nels went down the hallway to his room, he caught sight of Annabelle, who was holding a book. (Nelson usually read Annabelle a bedtime story.) Annabelle looked her big bother right in the eye sadly, and Nels looked down guiltily before opening his room door.

He couldn't disappoint Ma: Annabelle would just have to understand.

…

Nels came out of his reverie and he sighed as he lay in bed. He was ashamed of his behavior towards Annabelle that year. The year after, he was in the private high school, so they no longer went to the same school. Still, Annabelle had forgiven him and things seemed right between them now. Now, he could only wonder what his new life at college would bring.

_References to the television show_

_1. Nels mentions that he went to Princeton in "Fight Team, Fight!"_

_2. The episode "Annabelle" gives some backstory on Nels' sister. _


	3. The Invitation

Chapter Three

"Invitation"

_Late August, 1855_

"Vicki, would you stop that!"

Harriet glared at her younger sister Victoria in exasperation. Instead of straightening the hat displays, Victoria was flipping aimlessly through a catalog.

Victoria rolled her eyes and returned to work.

Harriet would be glad when summer break was over and Victoria would return to school.

Harriet and Victoria were working in their mother's hat shop. Years ago, Catherine had opened a hat shop as way to ensure that she would get to interact with the town elite even when the Thorvalds weren't living in their summer home. After all, hats were a sign of good social standing, so the town elite frequented her shop. It also provided a way for Catherine and William to work together. While he worked to talk a husband into investing in the bank he worked at, Catherine worked on convincing that husband's wife that putting their money in the bank William worked at was a good thing. Catherine wasn't above declaring that a certain hat had suddenly "come on sale for one of her favorite customers" if she thought it would help matters. As for Harriet, she was proud of the fact that she could successfully run the shop in her mother's absence, and had been able to do so since the age of fifteen. Harriet loved hats and had acquired a knowledge of which hats looked good with which clothes, and which person. Some days, Harriet even outsold her mother. Today though, business had been slow and Harriet felt like she was minding her sister instead of running a hat shop. "Come on, Victoria," she sighed after going over the receipts for the day. "Let's close up. I don't think we're going to get any more customers today."

Just as Harriet was about go lock the door, Russell Harmon walked into the stop, taking off _his_ hat in the process.

"Russell!" Harriet cried, a smile spreading across her features. "Welcome back!"

Victoria arched one of her blonde eyebrows in surprise at the change in Harriet's demeanor.

"Harriet," Russell smiled shyly, his gentle eyes shining.

"It's good to see you again, Russell," said Harriet, composing herself inwardly.

"You, too." said Russell.

"How is your Mother?" Harriet asked.

Russell had not intended to return to his mother's home before starting college, but his mother had fallen and broken her ankle. Russell returned to be with her right until the weekend before college started.

"She's doing better," said Russell. "She's able to use crutches now, and says the pain gets better each day."

"That's good," said Harriet. She suddenly remembered herself. "Oh, uh Russell, this is my younger sister, Victoria. Vicki, this is Russell Harmon."

"Mr. Harmon," said Victoria curtsying.

"Miss Victoria," he said nodding.

Joy etched its way across Victoria's face. At age fourteen, she was not quite old enough to be called "Miss Thorvald" by those older than her. Russell had just made her feel very grown up by using something in between that and addressing her by only her first name. Harriet smiled secretly at Russell's sweet gesture to her sister. "Did you…need anything from the shop?" Harriet asked. Perhaps he wanted to buy his mother a hat…or could there be another woman-? No, Harriet wouldn't think of that.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Russell apologetically. "I actually came to talk to you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Harriet. "Uh, Victoria, why don't you go on ahead. I'll be home shortly."

Victoria, her blonde hair arranged in ringlets, stared at Harriet. Her eyes grew large as she looked outside significantly and then looked back at Harriet.

Harriet stared right back at Victoria and shrugged defiantly. It was summer, after all. The sun would not set for some time. It was perfectly acceptable for her to be alone in the store after hours with a man before dark. After all, the store _did _have windows.

"All right," said Victoria. "I'll see you at home. Goodbye, Mr. Harmon," she said smiling at him.

"Goodbye, Miss Victoria," he said.

Victoria glanced back at the two of them before she walked out.

"I'm sorry for that," Harriet apologized. "She's just my obstinate young sister."

"Harriet," said Russell. "You don't have to explain."

"So," said Harriet, tucking a wavy wisp of hair behind her ear. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you I wish I could have given this to you sooner. I bought you a belated birthday gift." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a small and slim wrapped package.

"Oh Russell," said Harriet, her blue eyes gleaming, "You didn't have to-"

"Nonsense," said Russell. "You threw such a wonderful party."

"My mother appreciated the thank you card you sent," said Harriet. She didn't add the lavish praises Catherine had heaped on the "fine, young Mr. Harmon".

Harriet opened the gift, with far more control than she had opened the ruby earrings from her father earlier that month, and pulled out a beautiful fountain pen.

"Oh Russell," Harriet breathed. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Happy birthday," he said again.

Harriet looked around. "I should close shop," she said.

"May I see you home?" Russell asked.

"Yes," said Harriet. "You may," she added as an afterthought.

She put the pen her purse, wrapped her shawl around herself, and put on her hat. They exited and Harriet locked up the shop.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit before making some idle chatter, but Harriet sensed that there was something else Russell wanted to say. Finally, Russell cleared his throat.

"Um Harriet," he began "I ran into your brother Patrick and he invited me to a lecture to be given next Tuesday night." Patrick and Russell had met the year before through mutual acquaintances and had taken a liking to each other then. Now that they lived in the same town, the two young men felt they could form a friendship. "Olivia is interested in going, and I thought since I'll be keeping Patrick company, that you could…keep Olivia company," he finished quickly.

Harriet smiled. In his own way, Russell was asking her to go with him to the lecture. After all, Patrick and Olivia were engaged and would, no doubt keep _each other _company.

"I would love to-" Harriet began "-to keep my future sister-in-law company," she finished.

"Yes," Russell agreed a little too quickly. "Patrick introduced me to Olivia at the birthday party. She is a fine woman."

"She will make my brother very happy," Harriet agreed. "So what is the lecture about?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me for not mentioning. It is about Canon law."

Harriet's face became blank.

"Basically," Russell explained, "it's about the laws and legal procedures of the church."

"Oh," said Harriet a bit uncertainly. "It sounds…interesting."

Russell smiled. "Harriet," he said. "You don't have to go, if you don't want-"

"No-" Harriet interrupted. "I'll go. It's good to learn about new things. I myself am educated. I have a teaching certificate," she explained. "As for you, you are studying theology and plan to go to law school, correct?"

"Yes," said Russell. "How did you know?"

"My Mother knows everything," said Harriet darkly.

Russell suppressed a giggle.

At this point, they had reached the Thorvalds lovely two-story brick home. "So _this _is where you live," he said. During the time Russell was gone, the Thorvalds had moved back home from their borrowed summer residence.

"Uh, yes" said Harriet embarrassed. What must Russell think! He was probably used to mansions and must think her family awfully poor in comparison!

"Don't be ashamed, Harriet," said Russell. "Your family may not have as much as others, but you have much more than most, and much more than you need. God would want you to be thankful for what you have, and remember what is truly important. 'Charge them that are rich in this world, that they be not highminded, nor trust in uncertain riches, but in the living God, who giveth us richly all things to enjoy'."

"I don't recall where-" Harriet began.

"1 Timothy 6:17," said Russell grinning.

"Of course," said Harriet returning the grin.

Suddenly the door opened and Catherine stood there grinning. Harriet felt mortified. "Russell!" Catherine cried. "It's good to see you again!"

"Oh, um thank you Mrs. Thorvald," he said shyly.

"Won't you come in?" said Catherine forcibly.

Russell exchanged a glance with Harriet who smiled apologetically at the bluntness of her mother. "All right," he said.

Inside, they went and sat in the parlor, where Victoria was doing needlepoint. She smiled at Russell.

"I want to thank you for the card, Russell," said Catharine. "I wish more young men could be as appreciative of the hard work that goes into throwing a party."

"Oh, you're welcome," he said.

Catherine backtracked. "But of course Harriet was the hostess," she said. "It's one of the many things she excels at-"

"Mama!" said Harriet shooting her Mother daggers with her eyes.

"How is _your _mother?" said Catherine changing subjects.

Russell repeated how his mother's healing ankle was progressing.

"Would you like to say for supper? William should be home in about an hour-"

"I would love to but, I promised my uncle we would eat with some friends of his." Catherine frowned at that. Wasn't William _also _a friend of Gerald's? Russell caught her troubled look. "These are family friends of his. They were friends with his parents," he explained.

"Oh," said Catherine nodding. That was acceptable. "Would you like some tea before you go?"

"Yes, thank you" said Russell.

"Victoria," said Catherine going to the chair and pulling her daughter out of it, "come help me."

"But-" the young girl began as she was shoved into the kitchen without even having a chance to put down her needlepoint. Catherine looked back. "Why don't you show Russell around, Harriet?"

After Catherine and Victoria had left Harriet used her arm to indicate. "Well…this is the parlor," she said sheepishly.

Russell laughed. He looked around at the pictures, piano, and decorations. His eyes caught sight of something sitting on the mantel.

"That cup," he said rising from his seat. "It's exquisite!"

"Oh," said Harriet grinning. They walked over to admire the beautiful silver cup. "It's Mama's riding cup from when she won first place at the state-wide championship. Mama was a fantastic rider. She still is."

"Do you ride horses?" Russell asked.

"Yes," said Harriet. Harriet was a pretty good rider herself.

"I enjoy riding, too," said Russell.

Harriet hoped that they would ride together one day. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they glanced at each other.

"It just occurred to me," said Russell quickly, "I should ask your mother about next Tuesday night."

"I'm sure she will have no problem with me going," said Harriet wryly. "Papa neither."

And Harriet was right about that. That night as Harriet was getting ready for bed, Catherine burst into her room eagerly shutting the door behind herself.

"Oh Harriet!" she cried. "It's going better than I ever dreamed!"

"What is, Mama?" said Harriet rolling the front of her hair into rags.

Catherine waved her hands. "Oh don't be daft!" she cried. "You and Russell Harmon, of course. What I always wanted is happening for you."

"And what is that?" said Harriet pointedly.

Catherine gave an exasperated sigh. "That a man of good social standing is falling for you. _For you_. I daresay the young Mr. Harmon is falling in love with you."

"Mama! We barely know each other!" Harriet cried.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" said Catherine. "You danced together five times, he walked you home, and now he's taking you to a lecture—no matter what he says about keeping Patrick company. It's clear the man is smitten with you."

"Maybe you're right," said Harriet. "I forgot to show you and Papa what Russell give me for my birthday." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the case with the pen.

Catherine held up the pen and admired it. "What a fine pen," she mused. "He has excellent taste, and this is a far nicer birthday present than he had to give. After all, you are only the daughter of one of his uncle's friends."

Harriet didn't like being reduced to that description.

"Anyway," said Catherine putting the pen away, "I'm glad that your birthday is in early August, as it allowed you to get to him first."

"Get to him first?" Harriet repeated wondrously.

"_Yes_," said Catherine emphatically. "With all those college women in town, not to mention the women of his…standing, he could have fallen for one of them, but he's already fallen for you."

"I suppose," said Harriet not liking where this conversation was going.

"Just think, you could be the wife of a lawyer-"

"A church lawyer," Harriet reminded her somewhat mockingly.

"Don't be impudent with me, young lady," said Catherine warningly. "Your brother is, of course, a lawyer, just not one with a family background like Russell's."

"There is nothing wrong with _our _background," Harriet declared, pouting.

"No," Catherine agreed, "but that doesn't mean we cannot improve our station. We _are_ people of quality, and we deserve…more quality."

"Mama," said Harriet wearily, "I'm quite tired."

"All right," Catherine relented. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Tomorrow, we will have to start planning your outfit for Tuesday evening."

"Planning my…? Good _night_, Mama."

"Good night, dear," she said waving as she closed the door out her way out.

Harriet put her head in her hand.

She could feel a headache coming on.

_References to the television show_

_Harriet tries to teach in the episode "School Mom" and actually mentions her teaching certificate in the episode "Goodbye, Mrs. Wilder"._

_The silver cup appears in the episode "The Race"._


	4. College Boy

Chapter Four

"College Boy"

_Mid-August, 1855_

Nels Oleson examined his surroundings in wonder.

He had grown up in a pretty busy town, but Princeton, New Jersey was a college town, and had a totally different feel.

As the stagecoach traveled nearer to the campus, Nels couldn't resist looking at the goings-on outside. All around him, young men were ether returning to or entering college for the first time. Nels knew some of these men came from wealthy families, and had spent time at boarding school. He also knew there were young men like him, who came from comfortable but not wealthy families, had lived at home their entire lives. He wondered how these young men, of similar backgrounds to his, felt about being away from their families for the first time, finally with some independence. Nels loved his family dearly, but had lived under the watchful eye of his mother his entire life, and felt excited at the prospect of freedom.

"Almost there," said one of the other young men in the stagecoach. Nels had made idle chatter with his fellow passengers, but all were returning students, and thus any newly minted feelings of independence they once felt were only recalled as fond memories.

As the coach came to a stop, the one sitting next to Nels patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be nervous, First Year, you'll be fine." He said grinning. Nels shook his head and thanked him.

The four men piled out of the stagecoach and along with the driver, began to unload al their bags from the top. Nels awkwardly dragged his two bags over to the line marked M-Z.

When he got to the front of the line, he give the man running the line a piece of paper that was mailed to him to identify him as a student.

"Let's see," said the man flipping to a page in his ledger. "Okay, Oleson, Nelson, Jr.…you will be residing in Nassau Hall. See where those men are standing? There will be a wagon to take you and your things to your dormitory in a few minutes. Welcome to Princeton."

Nels went and stood with the group of men. He said hello politely to them and they responded back, but before anymore had a chance to engage in small talk, the wagon could be heard approaching. When it arrived, they loaded their stuff and were off to Nassau Hall.

…

Nels, his key in hand, approached his room with a twinge of excitement mixed with a pang of fear. Ever since his cousins had come to live with them, he had shared a room with his brother Gabriel. He never minded, in fact he enjoyed the company. Now, he wondered what his new roommate, a man he had never met, would be like. He hoped they would get along.

Nels took a deep breath to calm his rapid heartbeat and unlocked the door.

He looked around at the small, symmetrical room. There were two beds, two chifforobes, two desks, and two small mirrors. Nels saw one side of the room was already occupied, with two pairs of trousers strewn about the bed, and some notebooks on the desk.

Nels didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed his roommate wasn't around.

Nels began unpacking, and soon pulled out a portrait his family had sat for last year, and smiled down at the familiar faces. He then raised his eyebrows in alarm!

"Oh!"

He had promised his mother that he would send her a wire that he had arrived safely. Nels put his bowler hat back on and grabbed his key.

He had to find the nearest telegraph office.

…

Nels sauntered back to his dormitory room much more bravely this time. He unlocked the door.

Suddenly, a football came sailing towards his head, and he was hardly able to duck in time.

"What the-?" said Nels as the ball bounced into the hallway.

"Hey," said a voice full of mirth. "You were supposed to catch that!"

Nels picked up the ball and shut the door, handing the ball to the gentleman on the bed. He was relived to see that the trousers had been put away.

"Name's Tom Curry, I guess we're roommates," he said. Tom had a full head of curly strawberry blond hair and green eyes that twinkled playfully.

Nels outstretched his hand to the man on the bed. "Nels Oleson," he said.

"A pleasure, Nels," said Tom. Tom sat up then, swinging his long legs to the floor. He peered at the picture on Nels' desk. "Nice family you go there," he said.

"Thanks," said Nels. Inwardly, he winced, worried that Tom might make a comment about Annabelle's weight, but the other young man said nothing.

"So do you play ball?" Tom asked.

"What kind?" said Nels.

Tom held up the ball he had nearly decapitated Nels with earlier. "Football, of course!"

"I do, but I'm not too good," said Nels.

"Nonsense," said Tom. "You haven't even given yourself a chance. You know there's slots for First Years on the team, right?"

"I heard," said Nels, "but I'd never be good enough for-"

"I'll tell you what," said Tom. "Why don't we go toss a ball around after you're done unpacking? We don't have to meet the other men in the hall until 5:00."

"All right," Nels relented.

"So what are you studying?" Tom asked Nels.

Nels took off his bowler hat, "Business," he answered. "You?"

"History," said Tom. "My Pa's a historian."

Nels nodded. "My Pa is Justice of the Peace."

The two men continued to talk about their backgrounds as Nels finished unpacking.

…

"No, Nels," said Tom, you want to bring your arm out in more of an arch motion when you throw the ball.

Nels, complied, and the ball flew further this time than it had before.

"You got it!" Tom cried.

"I do, Tom! I really do!" Nels cried.

On a mound of grass the two men continued throwing the ball. Elsewhere, other young men were playing ball games, while still others read books or newspapers or wrote poetry.

"Okay, let's see you pass the ball to me!" Tom cried.

The two men spread apart and both ran. Nels threw the ball, arching his arm and the ball landed expertly in Tom's hands. Tom motioned for Nels to start running, and Tom passed the ball right back to him.

"Yes!" Nels cried. He was playing ball better than he ever had. In his excitement, he threw the ball intending for it to hit the ground, in a victory thump, instead it bounced off a tree and rolled down the mound of grass.

Tom and Nels watched frozen in horror, worriedly as the ball headed for a young woman, walking on the road.

To their relief and surprise, the young woman caught the ball aussuredly. With the ball tucked between her bent arm and hip she matched up the mound.

"Would you mind watching where you're throwing this?" she said, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry," Nels stammered.

The young woman's face softened. "It's all right," she said. "Just be more careful next time."

"I will," Nels promised.

Just as the woman was about to turn to leave, Tom reached out his hand. "Name's Tom Curry," he said.

"Mr. Curry," she said shaking his head. "As who is your friend here who needs to work on his aim?"

"I'm Nels-Nels Oleson," Nels explained.

"Mr. Oleson," she replied nodding. "I'm Lucy Prunell."

"Miss Prunell," the men said in unison.

"So are you college boys?" Lucy asked.

"First years," said Nels.

"Of course, we're college boys," said Tom indignantly, but he was smiling. "Why else would we be here?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised who comes around here," said Lucy. "Which dormitory do you live in?"

"Nassau Hall," Tom responded. "We're roommates."

"Ah yes," said Lucy. "They did a nice job rebuilding after the fire earlier this year."

Nels and Tom had heard about that and the three mused silently for a moment.

"So, do you work around here?" Nels asked. He knew there were no female colleges in New Jersey.

"Yes, I'm a nurse, actually," said Lucy.

Nels nodded and smiled. "That's very noble of you," he said.

"I don't know about nobility, Mr. Oleson, but it is important that we take of those in need of medical attention," although her words were solemn, Lucy did manage a smile. Nels noticed how pretty Lucy's blue eyes looked when she smiled.

"Well, gentlemen," said Lucy, "I must go, but I'm sure I will see you around town. Good day."

"Good day," they both said.

After Lucy had walked well out of earshot Tom talked to Nels. "I think she's sweet on you," he said.

Nels shook his head. "Nonsense," he said. "She was just being polite."

"Well then," said Tom, "her smile for you was far more 'polite' than her stern looks for me."

"Don't be silly, Tom," said Nels. "Besides, she's a nurse. She must be a few years older than us."

"Maybe," said Tom. "But who cares?"

"I'm not sure my Ma would approve-"

"Nels," Tom interrupted his new friend "are you your own man?"

"Well, I…yes," he sad decisively.

"Then don't think about what your mother might think. You Ma's not here. Besides Lucy doesn't look a day over twenty-one."

"I guess so, but when will I see her again?"

"Time to get sick," said Tom. "Then you'd be in need of a nurse."

…

The first week flew by. It was filled with orientations, signing up for classes, meeting lots of new faces, and Nels and Tom practicing football a few hours each day. Nels also began his job as a dishwasher in the kitchen of Nasssau Hall. He was placed on the breakfast shift, which meant getting up early, but Nels didn't mind. His mother had never allowed sleeping in anyway, even on Saturdays or when school was out, unless someone was ill, so Nels had no problem getting up early. From his days of going to private school early, he had learned how to get ready quietly so that he would not wake Tom.

Nels enjoyed his job as dishwasher. It was tedious work, but the others who worked with him were friendly. Nels hoped that once he proved himself, he would be able to assistant with the actual cooking. Nels loved cooking. There was something exciting about creating new tastes and sharing them with the people you cared out. Also, as a practical measure, his mother, Eleanor, felt that men and women alike should have cooking skills. "There are too many widowers who have no idea how to cook something that doesn't come from a can," she always said. "Being menfolk is no excuse for not being able to cook." Nels was happy to have this skill, and even happier he enjoyed using it.

On this Friday, at the end of the first week, Nels was washing dishes while one of the cooks, Silvano, a swarthy Italian man stood next to him drying.

"So Nels," said Silvano in his thick Italian accent. "I hear you're trying out for the football team this afternoon."

"Yes," said Nels in his quiet way. "I'm not that good, so I doubt I'll make it, though."

"You won't if you have that attitude!" Silvano bellowed. "Have some confidence in yourself, Nels."

"You're right," Nels agreed. "Besides, Tom has been working me pretty hard. He's shown me so many ways to play better."

"See," Silvano said, "and it's all about teamwork. You and Tom will be on the team together, you watch."

"I hope you're right," Nels said, scrubbing an especially difficult plate.

"Silvano," said Nels, after a moment, "if I make the team-"

"_When _you make the team," Silvano corrected.

Nels giggled. "_When _I make the team, will there be any problem with me missing work if we have to travel for an away game?"

Silvano shook his head. "Not at all Nels," he said while stacking a plate. "We always work around you boys and your sports. It brings honor to the school, after all." He leaned in closer to Nels. "But just between you and me, if a boy is unpleasant to work with, we may decide that he can't get as many hours to work as he would if he _didn't _do spots," Silvano winked. "You have nothing to worry about, Nels. You're one of he most polite boys I know."

"Thank you," said Nels smiling, relived he would be able to pay ball, and still keep his job.

…

The tryouts for the football team were quite grueling, between warming up, running passes, mock games, and the tackling ("Oh, the tacking!" thought Nels.). Nels and the rest of the men trying out were ready to collapse where they stood after it was all done. The coach and his two assistants went away for about twenty minutes. When they returned, they posted a list.

"If your name is on the list, come see me for a practice and game schedule," said the coach. "If you need to adjust any of your classes, just show the scheduling department your paper, and you should have no problem. Congratulations to the new team members. The list was nailed to a tree.

Nels and Tom gathered around with the other hopefuls. "Yahoo! Second string Center!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom, that's great!" Nels exclaimed. Nels scanned the paper nervously until his name near the bottom. "Third string…Halfback! I made it, Tom. I made it!"

The two men jumped for joy as they hugged each other.

"It's only third string, so I probably won't see much play, but I made it!" said Nels.

"Hey," said Tom. "We need people like you on the team. You're light and quick—that's perfect for a halfback."

"Or maybe I'll just run fast because I'm scared of the tackles," Nels joked

The two laughed and went to collect their papers, as they walked away, Lucy Prunell stepped in front of them.

"Congratulations, gentlemen" said Lucy.

"Miss Prunell," said Nels pulling off his football cap. Tom did the same.

"Gentlemen, if we're going to be acquainted with each other, I believe we should use first names."

"All right, Lucy" said Tom playfully.

Lucy gave him a wry smile, her first smile to him. "I don't recall you first name," she said.

"Tom," he supplied.

"And Nels," said Lucy looking at Nels. "Congratulations to you."

Tom, gave Nels a look that said _see, she even remembered your name!_

Nels cleared his throat nervously. "Lucy, would you like to join Tom and I for coffee tomorrow afternoon? We would love to meet people outside of those at college." He didn't add that Tom was specifically looking to meet women.

"I have a morning shift at the hospital, so yes I can do it if we make it late afternoon," she replied.

"Done," said Nels, and the three made arrangements to meet the next day.

…

Nels looked around the small café nervously and spotted Lucy sitting at a corner table with a newspaper beside her. She looked positively lovely in a yellow lawn gown, and sat at the table expectantly.

Nels smiled as he approached her. "Hello, Lucy," he said.

"Hello Nels," she returned his smiles. "Where's Mr. Curry?" she asked as Nels sat down.

"Tom, uh…wasn't feeling well," said Nels uncertainly. "I guess he was worked a little _too _hard at that tryout yesterday."

"I see," said Lucy. She didn't believe for one moment that that was true, and neither did Nels.

They ordered, and as they waited for their food, Lucy spoke.

"I was looking at team schedule in the paper," she said. "You're got a big game coming up against Rutgers."

"I know," said Nels nervously.

"You sure you'll be ready to face Big Rock?'"

"Big Rock?" Nels asked, confused.

Lucy smiled. "I guess you wouldn't know yet, since you haven't had your first practice. Pete 'Big Rock' Ellerbee. He's only a second year, but he's already first string linebacker. He's quite a force to be reckoned with."

"You seem to know a lot about football," said Nels, afraid to imagine what someone named "Big Rock" could do to him.

"Just because I am a woman, Mr. Oleson, does not mean I can't take an interest in athletics."

Nels smiled as their coffee arrived. "Fair enough."

…

Nels saw Lucy back to the front door of her building, where she rented a small room, and then walked back to campus. His first week as a college boy had been a success. He had a new friend, worked with people he enjoyed, made the football team, and then there was Lucy Prunell. Nels had called on women before, but felt a twinge of excitement that his mother would not be able to watch his every move with Lucy. Nels could only hope his classes starting on Monday would be enjoyable.

So far, Nels was loving every minute of college.

_References to the television show_

_In reality, college football teams did not exist at the time Nels world have been in college. However, in the episode "Fight, Team! Fight" we learn Nels played third string on the football in college, so I have decided to use that plotline for this story._

_The character of Rutgers player Pete Ellerbee also comes from the episode "Fight, Team! Fight."_


	5. The Lecture

Chapter Five

"The Lecture"

_Late August, 1855_

Catherine Thorvald paced back and forth, and looked her daughter up and down once more.

"Yes, yes, I think this will work," she said.

Harriet sighed. She was mentally exhausted and hungry. After am hour of trying on different combinations of dresses, hats, jewelry, and shawls, Catherine was finally satisfied with Harriet's attire. Harriet was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress trimmed with white lace. On her head was a felt black hat, the normal ribbon pulled out, so that the hat could be trimmed when an emerald green one. To complete the look, Harriet was wearing Catherine's dangly pearl earrings and would wear Catherine's embroidered white silk shawl when she went out.

Tonight was the night of the lecture Harriet was going to with Patrick, Olivia…and Russell Harmon.

Harriet fidgeted. "Mama, I think you made the corset too tight," she said holding her side.

"No I didn't" said Catherine simply. "If you'd watch what you eat, it wouldn't _need _to be so tight. Your father should be ashamed of himself for sneaking you those bonbons."

"And I didn't even get to have supper because it took us so long find an outfit you thought was acceptable!" Harriet barked.

"That's the point," muttered Catherine.

"I'll faint if I don't eat something!" Harriet continued.

_If you fainted in front of Russell, at least then we'd see how concerned Russell was for you. That would give us concrete proof of where you stand with him, _Catherine thought. Aloud she said "Fine, have some bread. Have some tea, too, because you look as if you need to wake up."

"I wonder why," Harriet muttered to herself as she went down to the kitchen.

…

After Harriet had a little to eat and drink, she went into the parlor to talk to her father. As he sit in his chair, she stood behind him and looked over his shoulder.

William put his newspaper down and smiled up at his daughter.

"You look pretty tonight, dear. Of course, you look pretty every day."

Harriet smiled. "Oh, thank you, Papa."

"Harriet!" Catherine cried shrilly coming into the parlor. "Go upstairs."

"_Why_?" Harriet squawked.

"I need you to _make an entrance_," insisted Catherine.

"Fine!" Harriet muttered stomping on each step as she went.

William gave his wife a bemused look.

"There's an _art_ to courtship," Catherine explained.

William held his tongue and went back to reading his paper.

…

Patrick, Olivia and Russell arrived, and after a few pleasantries were exchanged, Catherine went to the foot of the stairs.

"Harriet!" she called up, "the rest of your party is here!"

Patrick sighed to himself. He knew this trick of his mother's well, and It was so unnecessary.

Harriet, who had the door ajar, like she had been instructed to earlier, called out in a sweet tone of voice she rarely used. "I'll be down in a minute, Mama!"

Harriet made one final check of herself in the mirror. She put the shawl on and picked up her black purse. She shut her bedroom door behind her, took a deep breath, and descended the stairs.

William, Catherine, Patrick, Olivia, and Russell watched as Harriet descended the stairs, one had on the front her shawl, and the other carrying her purse and lifting the bottom of her dress so as not to trip on the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine noted with satisfaction that Russell's eyes followed Harriet all the way down the stairs.

"Good evening, everyone" said Harriet demurely.

"Hi, sis" said Patrick kissing her cheek. Olivia hugged her.

Everyone went silent as Harriet stepped in front of Russell.

"Good evening, Russell," she said.

"Harriet," said Russell, holding his hat in his hands, "you look very lovely, tonight."

"Thank you," said Harriet.

Patrick looked around. "Well, we better go," he said.

Everyone said their goodbyes.

As Patrick was closing the door behind them, Catherine's voice rang out "have a nice time!"

Patrick and Harriet exchanged a look.

Olivia held out her arm to Patrick, and the engaged couple linked arms and began walking. Harriet and Russell smiled at each other and walked behind the couple. As Patrick and Olivia muttered quietly to themselves, Harriet turned to Russell.

"So, are you enjoying your classes?" she asked even though it was only the second day of classes for Russell.

"Oh, very much," said Russell, "especially my class on the books of the law in the Bible."

Harriet recalled a faint memory from Sunday school. "That's the first five books, correct?"

Russell's face lit up "yes!" he said.

Harriet was slightly taken aback by his enthusiasm.

"You really enjoy reading the Bible don't you?" she asked.

"The way some people enjoy poetry or a novel," he admitted.

"I guess that's why you chose to pursue a job dealing with religion."

"Exactly," said Russell. "I want to serve God, the best way I can."

Harriet nodded as the four continued on.

…

They arrived at the location of the lecture and chose four seats together. Harriet and Olivia sat in the middle, and Russell and Patrick flanking the ends. After a moment, Patrick, spotted someone he knew.

"Oh, there's one of my old professors," he said. "I'll introduce you, Russell:"

The two men got up and went to talk to the man Patrick spotted.

Olivia turned to Harriet and smiled. "So, I've noticed you and Russell have taken an interest to each other." She said it as an observation. Unlike Harriet, Olivia was no busybody.

Harriet nodded and smiled. "Yes, Russell is very nice."

Olivia nodded. "You know Patrick and Russell met at a party last year. Your brother thinks very highly of him."

"So does Mama," said Harriet sighing.

Olivia smiled. "I know your Mother can be…forceful, Harriet, but she just wants you to be happy."

Harriet sighed. "I know, Olivia, I know. I just wish-"

At that moment, Patrick and Russell returned. The lecture was about to start.

…

Harriet had to work hard not to fidget in her seat.

Patrick and Russell both appeared to be captivated by the lecture, especially Russell. Even Olivia, from what Harriet could observe from the corner of her eye, looked interested.

Frankly Harriet was bored.

She had never been much of one for church, though she knew it was important. To be honest, sermons bored her. She had never cared much for her brother's law books either, which she had tried to read one night, when he still lived at home. She had actually snuck into his bedroom to find a love letter he had received from Olivia which she suspected was inside the law book. Patrick was one step ahead of her and had hidden the love letter elsewhere. When she declared to Patrick how boring "legal procedures" were, he chastised her for snooping in his room. He was not fooled. He knew what she really wanted to read was Olivia's letter and not his law book.

What Harriet loved best was learning about business. She loved the concept of supply and demand, and finding new ways to raise the profit margin without losing a customer base. When she was in her mother's hat shop, that was when she felt most alive. As much as she loved sitting next to Russell, she didn't care to hear a lecture combining two things that she found rather boring.

…

The four left the lecture, and the two young men talked excitedly about the topics covered in the lecture. Even Olivia chimed in here and there. At one point, Russell turned to Harriet.

"Did you enjoy the lecture, Harriet?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Oh…the lecturer seemed quite…passionate about what he was saying."

Patrick, who disliked when his sister avoided answering a question, was about to make a comment when Olivia interrupted.

"Oh I think the part where they talked about the powers those who hold Ecclesiastical office have was of great interest to Harriet."

"Oh yes!" she chimed in. "Sometimes I wish women could hold office," she said to herself wistfully. Harriet loved the idea of becoming Mayor. She's show those Bellmont sisters and all those uppity toads who was who then! Yes, if only _she_ could run things…

Patrick changed the subject then as they walked on. Olivia was dropped off first, as she lived closest to the college. (She and Patrick had dinner before the lecture, which why she was with him when he picked up Harriet.) Russell and Harriet gave them a discreet distance to say their good nights, though Harriet only did it because Patrick gave her a look. After that, Russell and Patrick walked Harriet home.

As Patrick and Harriet expected, Catherine was right there to open the door when they returned.

"Did you all have a good time, tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Mother," said Patrick.

"Harriet," said Catherine giving her daughter a pointed look.

"Yes Mama."

Catherine turned to Russell. "Thank you Russell, for inviting my daughter."

"Oh, uh you're welcome Mrs. Thorvald. It was my pleasure. I didn't want Olivia to feel lonely."

Catherine waited a beat. "Of course not," she said. No one believed for a moment that Russell only invited Harriet to keep Olivia company. Catherine opened the door wide enough to show William sitting in his chair in the parlor. She continued.

"Russell, as you know, my husband and your uncle are longtime friends. I was hoping you two would join us, _all _of us for Sunday diner."

Russell smiled. "I'm sure my uncle would like that," he said.

"Good," said Catherine. _I'm sure you would like that, too, _she thought coyly.

"Mother," said Patrick "I'm not sure Olivia and I can-"

"Please, Patrick, _please_," she said taking hold of his hand and looking him in the eyes.

Patrick and his father eyed each other. Patrick looked back at Catherine. "All right, Mother. We'll be there."

"Thank you," she said.

The goodnights were said and Patrick and Russell left.

As Harriet was about to go upstairs, William stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

"Walk with me, Harriet," he said.

From her chair, Victoria, doing more needlework, looked up and narrowed her eyes with jealously.

Harriet looked at William and smiled. "Of course, Papa" she said. This was their tradition. She went upstairs.

"Uh, William," said Catherine "It's rather late and Harriet will be opening the store tomorrow-"

"It's not that late, Catherine," said William.

Harriet returned downstairs with a hat and coat for her father. He attired himself and the two went outside.

As the door shut behind them, Catherine frowned.

…

Harriet and William walked in silence, her arm hooked through his. On the city streets, they passed some people they knew and nodded to them. Others did not know them, but smiled at the father and daughter as the family resemblance was evident.

After a while, they reached a courtyard, and sat down on a bench.

"So Harriet," William began, "do you like this Russell Harmon?"

"Oh yes, Papa," said Harriet "I do."

William continued. "Gerald and I have been friends a long time, since we met in college. That does not mean you are obligated to do anything you don't want to."

Harriet took a hold of her father's hands and made direct eye contract with him. "Papa, I _like _Russell. I really do. He's kind and warm, and well- I like him. I promise you Papa, I am not spending time with him to make Mr. Simmons happy, or because I think it will help you get promoted. Don't listen to what Mama says,"

"Yes, besides if Gerald cared as much about social appearance as your mother thinks he does, I believe he would want Russell to call on someone with the background of say…the Bellmont sisters." William's blue eyes glittered playfully.

Harriet made a face. "Ugh, I detest May and Abigail…and their fancy trips to Europe." Of course, if Harriet could go to Europe, she would in a heartbeat.

William gave his daughter a wry look. "Yes, well if you were to marry the likes of Russell Harmon, a trip to Europe would be a possibility."

"Papa!" Harriet cried. "It's too soon to know what's going to happen with Russell," she blushed.

"Now tell me," said William changing topics, "did you _really _enjoy that lecture? I can't imagine hearing about the laws of the church would interest you. I know it would bore me."

"Oh I hated it!" Harriet confessed. "It was so boring! But if Russell likes it…well you and Mama don't have everything in common," she pointed out rudely.

"This is true, but we have _enough _in common, if you catch my meaning." Harriet fidgeted. She hated when Papa lectured her. "Now, as you get to know Mr. Harmon better, you will learn if any differences you have can be overlooked."

"Yes, Papa" Harriet sighed.

"Come, let's return home before your mother sends the sheriff out looking for us," William finished.

…

Catherine was pacing back and forth as William and Harriet returned. Before William had finished shutting the door, Catherine pounced on Harriet.

"So after a talk with your father, are you going to continue to let Mr. Harmon call on you or not?" she demanded.

"I-" Harriet began.

"Harriet will continue to see Mr. Harmon, provided he doesn't bore her to death with his love of religious lectures," William interjected.

"Wha-?" Catherine began.

"Come, Harriet," William interrupted again. "Let's go have some apple pie. I know you didn't get to eat a proper supper."

Harriet smirked triumphantly at Catherine before following her father into the kitchen.

"Ugh!" said Catherine to the door between the kitchen and parlor. "That man-" she turned around then when she heard giggling.

There was Victoria, now reading a fashion magazine, and giggling merrily.

"You, young lady, should be in bed!" said Catherine misdirecting her frustrations at her youngest daughter.

Victoria looked defiant. "I don't have to!" she declared. "Papa says I can stay up as late as I want when there's no school or church." She smirked, in a way that was not unlike Harriet's earlier smirk.

"Yes, well" said Catherine, "school will start again for you soon enough, and then your bedtime will be nine-thirty _sharp_. Now, you may tell your father that I have gone upstairs to lie down. I have a headache."

Victoria watched her mother go upstairs and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see how the family dynamics played out at Sunday dinner, and in front of the man who was calling on Harriet, no less!


	6. Nels and Eleanor Both Get Surprises

Chapter Six

"Nels and Eleanor Both Get Surprises"

_Late August, 1855_

"Tom, are you all right?" Nels asked his friend and roommate in concern.

Tom panted as he pulled off his football cap and wiped his sweaty brow with a rag. He looked like he had seen a grizzly bear up close and personal.

"It's that Big Rock, Pete Ellerbee. He's whipping us out there!"

_I know, _Nels thought wryly. The Rutgers team was leading by double digits.

"Hey!" another team member said, "Big Rock's sitting out!"

"Finally!" Tom cried.

"Oleson, you're in!" the coach called.

Nels was thrilled he wouldn't have to face Big Rock. He put his cap on and headed out to the field.

…

The game was nearly over as Nels headed out to the field. By this point, the first string players and many of the second string players from both teams were sting out. It was mainly the third string players finally getting a chance to have some playing time. The Princeton team knew they would lose this game, but the coach was proud of all their hard work, and knew the foundation was there for improvement the next time they faced the Rutgers team.

The players on both teams positioned themselves and the ball was kicked off. At one point, one of Nels' teammates passed the ball to him.

Nels knew the game was almost over, but maybe there was something he could do to lessen the gap in the score.

Nels ran, and ran as quickly as he could, quickly enough to dodge the Rutgers players, he passed the ball to another teammate who made a touchdown.

The score was now single digits.

Thirty seconds later, the game ended. Nels had helped his team to close the Rutgers lead to only 9 points.

Rutgers was proclaimed the winner, and the coaches and young men from both teams all shook heads. Pete Ellerbee approached Nels and Tom.

"That's some running you did there at the end," said Pete impressed.

"Oh, um thank you," said Nels. Privately Nels wondered if he would have run even faster if he had had to face Big Rock.

"I'm sure you've heard of me," sad Pete "but I'm Pete Ellerbee.":

"Nels Oleson."

"Tom Curry".

"Well until next time," said Pete.

As Pete walked away, Tom looked at Nels awe. "He complimented you, he actually paid someone a compliment!"

"Well it's easy for the winners to compliment the losers," said Nels pragmatically.

"Big Rock probably wishes they had a runner like you on his team," said Tom.

At this point a young woman run up to Nels and clasped his hands eagerly. "Great job, Nels! See, I told you you'd get a chance to play against Rutgers!" Lucy Prunell smiled up at Nels.

Nels smiled at Lucy, They had gotten to know each other better over the last few weeks, which Nels was quite happy about. Lucy was a sweet woman, passionate and dedicated to her work. She hadn't been able to attend the entire game due to her shift at the hospital, but was able to come for the last half.

"Nels! I am so proud of you!" called a shockingly familiar voice.

Tom looked surprised as Nels froze and slowly turned his head.

Behind him stood his parents Eleanor and Nelson Oleson.

"Ma?" said Nels somewhat fearfully. Lucy immediately yanked her hands out of Nels'.

"Surprise!" Eleanor cried.

She threw her arms around her eldest son and smiled at him.

"I..uh had no idea you were coming, Ma," said Nels.

"Exactly!" said Eleanor. "I wanted it to be a surprise. We couldn't bring the rest of the family, but your father and I are so proud of you!"

"It's good to see you, son," sad Nelson throwing his arms around his boy.

"Pa!" Nels cried happily.

By this point, Lucy was slowly backing away, trying to give the family some privacy.

"Nels," said Eleanor, "aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, here?"

"Of course," sad Nels, sheepishly. "Ma, Pa, this is Lucy Prunell. And that man behind her is Tom Curry, my other friend and roommate. Tom, Lucy, my parents."

Hand shaking occurred. "It's good to meet you both," sad Eleanor, but she was looking at Lucy. "Why don't you two join us and Nels for dinner?"

"Ma actually Tom and I are going out with our teammates-"

"Nels," said Eleanor interrupting him, "your father and I came all this way to see you."

Nels looked at Tom and sighed. "I guess I'll see you later," he said resolutely.

Tom nodded at him and Lucy. "See you two," he said. He nodded at Nels' parents. "A pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Oleson, Mr. Oleson."

"You too," said Nelson warmly. Eleanor nodded pleasantly at Tom as he turned away, than peered curiously at Lucy.

"So, Miss Prunell, will you be joining us for a dinner?" said Eleanor.

"I'd love to," said Lucy. "Thank you, Mrs. Oleson."

As the four walked off the field, Eleanor continued. "You did so well today, Nels"

"I only played for the last five minutes," he protested.

"Yes, but your running helped bring the lead to single digits. Now I hope you are putting as much effort into your studies as your game playing."

"More Ma," said Nels. "Believe me, more."

…

The four reached a nice restaurant. Along the way Nels had told his parents about his classes, and Eleanor updated him on the family at home. "Everyone's doing well in their studies," she said at one point. "I am very proud of the work Annabelle is doing at the private school, I just wish she'd eat-" Nelson silenced her with one look that said _not in front of a guest_.

After they were seated and ordered, Eleanor turned to Lucy. "Forgive me, Miss Prunell, but Nelson and I were so eager to see our son; I'm afraid our family affairs have monopolized the conversation."

"That's quite all right, Mrs. Oleson," said Lucy, "and please, call me Lucy."

Eleanor smiled. "All right," she said. "So tell me Lucy, what do you do? I know there are no women's colleges in New Jersey." She wondered about this young woman, if she had an education beyond grammar school.

Nels looked annoyed with his mother's prying questions. He knew very well, Eleanor was sizing up Lucy.

"I am a nurse at the hospital," Lucy replied.

Nelson smiled. Eleanor looked impressed but then Nels saw concern flicker in her eyes. "I see. You must have been out of grade school some time then," she said almost sadly realizing she must be older than Nels. Nelson and Nels rolled their eyes in unison.

"Well four years," said Lucy.

Eleanor looked thoughtful. "You must have been very young when you graduated then," she said.

Nels had to resist the urge to put his head in his hands.

But Lucy was ever polite. "Fifteen," she said.

Eleanor smiled again. "I see. That is impressive. Education must be very important to you then,"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Lucy.

…

After their afternoon meal, Nels walked Lucy back to her place, with a promise he would come visit his parents at their hotel room right afterwards.

"I am so sorry for my Ma, Lucy," said Nels profusely.

Lucy smiled and stopped. She took Nels' hands. "It's all right Nels. She wants what's best for you."

"Sometimes I think she wants what's best for _her_," said Nels darkly.

Lucy and Nels began walking again. "Don't be too hard on her, Nels," said Lucy. "It's obvious that she and your father are very much in love. She wants the same for you."

"Ma and Pa are so different in some ways," said Nels. "I wonder how two people with such different personalities can fall in love."

"Love is a funny thing," said Lucy. "You never know who you'll fall in love with," she said with a small smile

"I guess not," said Nels returning her smile.

…

Nels knocked on the door of his parents' hotel room and Eleanor let him in.

"Where's Pa?" said Nels looking around.

"Oh…" Eleanor hedging, "he wanted to have a look around the town."

Nels cringed inwardly. He knew what was coming next.

"Sit down, Nels," said Eleanor inviting him to take one of the two chairs.

After they sat, Eleanor smiled at Nels.

"I like her. I like her, Nels," she said.

"Thanks, Ma," sad Nels. "But it doesn't bother you that she's nineteen?"

Eleanor pursed her lips briefly. "It's not ideal for the women to be older than the man, but it is only one year. Besides, I like her maturity. She will be good for you Nels, to help ground you. Sometimes I feel you're not as committed to your education as you could be."

"How can you even say that, Ma?" said Nels. "Look at how hard I worked in grade school. I got into the private school, and I got into Princeton."

"This is true," said Eleanor, "but I just sense…never mind," she said waving her hands. "I've kept you long enough. Why don't you go find your friend, Tom? Your Pa and I will have a nice evening to ourselves and we'll see you for church in the morning."

…

The rest of Nelson and Eleanor's visit went well. Nels was happy to see them, but couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief as they left in the stagecoach.

…

The fall passed. Football season ended, and a few weeks later Nels went home for Thanksgiving. Now he had been back at school, and it was nearing the time for final examinations.

Nels and Lucy sat in the parlor on the bottom floor of the place where she rented a room. They were alone, but it was daytime and it was not as if they were in a closed room.

Lucy pulled a wrapped package out of her satchel. "I have your Christmas girl for you, a few days early," she said.

"Really?" said Nels smiling. "What is it?"

"Open it, silly!" she exclaimed.

Nels smiled merrily.

Nels took the package from Lucy, resisted the urge to shake it, to try to guess what was inside and opened it. Inside was a black wool scarf.

Nels looked bewildered. "How did you?"

"I convinced him to sell it," said Lucy grinning.

"_How_?" Nels insisted.

The black scarf was one Nels and admired through a storefront window while he and Lucy were walking one day. They had gone inside to see if he could purchase it, but the store clerk said that it was simply to "help display the winter coat we're selling" and that they did not actually carry the scarf for sale. Nels had tried to bargain with the clerk, but he refused.

"That's my secret," said Lucy smiling. After a moment, she relented. "All right, I _might _have told him I'd refer him to our best optometrist so he could get his daughter some glasses."

"You sly girl!" Nels cried. He hugged Lucy and smiled at her.

Lucy's features slowly changed. She could tell Nels was happy for the gift, but there was something in the way he hugged her, and the way he looked at her that reminded her too much of his behavior over the past few weeks. He had been attentive, but there was a distance there. The newness of their courtship had worn off. They should have been in the period where their feelings were beginning to grow, even as they saw each other's flaws.

Lucy moved her eyes to see that no one was coming and inhaled sharply. "Nels," she said suddenly, "do you love me?"

"I-" Nels was taken aback. They been courting since August, but the word "love" had not once come up in their conversations.

"I care very much for you, Lucy," said Nels.

She nodded. "I know you do, but do you love me? Or, could you see yourself falling in love with me?"

"Lucy," said Nels, "It's only been a few months, some people court for years before they become enga-"

Lucy held up her hand. "This may be, but if the love is true, the seeds of it are there. When you look at me Nels, I don't see a man who loves me, one even one who _could _fall in love with me."

"Lucy," said Nels. "I _do_ care about you-"

"But not in that way," said Lucy resignedly.

Nels sighed. He owned it to Lucy and himself to be honest. "When we started courting," Nels said, "It was exciting, it was new. It was thrilling not to have my Ma around watching my every move with a sweetheart as she had before. But once the newness wore off, I guess I was more excited by the possibility than-. Lucy, I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry." He looked down at the scarf. "I should give this back," he said holding it out to her.

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's yours," she said. "We are still friends, after all."

Nels smiled, and he and Lucy shared a hug, as friends.

…

The stagecoach arrived in Nels' hometown and his entire family was there to meet him. Eleanor was the first to throw her arms around him. "I can't wait to hear how everything is going at school," she says. "Especially how Miss Prunell is doing."

Nels' cousin Suzanna smirked. Eleanor had told the entire family all about Nels and his "friend", Lucy.

"Yes," said Nels somewhat nervously. "We will talk about that."

When they arrived home, Nels knew there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. He had already put it off but not writing a letter once it happened. "Ma, Pa," he said, "I need to talk to you," Suzanna and even his brother Gabriel looked intrigued. "_Alone_," he emphasized.

Eleanor snapped right to business. "Suzy, Gabriel, you two will join Annabelle and Amanda for a walk. It's not too cold a day; you can play in the snow." The look Eleanor gave the four of them made it clear there would be no protestations.

"Yes, Ma," said Gabriel and Annabelle.

"Yes, Auntie," said Suzanna and Amanda.

After they had left, Eleanor looked excitedly at her eldest son. "So, Nels, what is it? Is it possible that you've already proposed to Lucy? Of course, you can't marry her until you finish school, but-"

"Ma-" said Nels holding up his head. "I didn't propose to Lucy," Nelson Sr. looked at his wife to catch her reaction.

"Well then," said Eleanor titling her head, "Whatever is this about?"

"Lucy and I are no longer seeing each other," said Nels looking down nervously.

Eleanor stood up from her chair. "What!" she cried. "Did she call it off?"

"It's was me, Ma," said Nels quickly. "I just don't love her."

"Give it time, Nels!" Eleanor cried. "It's only been a few months. Now I want you to go to the telegraph office and send Lucy a wire telling her that it was a mistake-"

"Pa," said Nels changing tactics. "When did you first start falling for Ma?"

"When she spilled ink all over my new white shirt," Nelson said.

"We got thrown out of the library because of our shouting match," said Eleanor reminiscing fondly. She reached out and held her husband's hand.

"And how long was it before you were married?" Nels continued. He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it again.

"Three years," said Eleanor.

"Exactly," said Nels. "But there was something there from the beginning," he said. "Sure it was exciting at the beginning with Lucy," said Nels. "But after that period, feelings should have started to grow, but they didn't."

Eleanor exchanged a glance with Nelson. "May I talk to our son alone?" she asked.

Nelson sighed. "Yes, dear." He kissed her on the cheek and headed rather quickly for their bedroom.

When the door was shut, Eleanor stood up. "Nels-" she began.

"Ma-" he said standing up. "I don't love her, and I don't think I can."

"Nels," said Eleanor imploringly, "she's perfect!" She walked around the room to emphasize her points. "She's educated, kind, values the things our family does-"

"She's perfect for you, Ma," said Nels, "but not for me."

Eleanor walked over and clasped her son's hands.

"Maybe if you tried-"

"Ma," said Nels raising in eyebrow. "Did you have to _try _to fall in love with Pa?"

Eleanor, still holing her son's hands, looked down at the floor and shook her head. She then looked Nels directly in the eyes.

"No," she said. "And when you marry, I want you to love the woman you marry."

"So do I," said Nels, "But it hasn't happened yet."

Eleanor let go of Nels' hands and turned away walking towards the windows. She looked at the people passing on the town street.

"They say when you fall in love," she said, "that you just _know_. Even through I was furious with you father for running into me, causing me to spill my link," she turned and at glanced at Nels then. His mouth twitched in a smirk. His parents would _never_ agree on whose fault the ink incident was. "I knew. Somewhere, deep down I knew, even then, that he was the man for me."

"And that's what I want," said Nels joining her at the window. "I want the kind of love you and Pa have."

"I want that for you, too," said Eleanor. "Miss Prunell is an extraordinary young woman, and hopefully she will find someone who makes her as happy as your Pa makes me."

"I hope so, too" said Nels.

Later that night, Nels lay awake in his and Gabriel's room thinking. He wondered what it was like to fall in love.

He wondered when it would happen to him.

"_Again this football game and the way it was played is an anachronism, but since the television series established Nels as a college football player, I've decided to go with it._


	7. Harriet's Beau

Chapter Seven

"Harriet's Beau"

_Late August, 1855_

Sunday after church, eight well-dressed figures walked towards the Thorvald residence. In front, Catherine walked with her two daughters, all three wearing fancy hats, though Victoria's lacked the ornate feathers of her mother and sister's, due to her age. Behind them, walked Russell, his uncle Gerald, and William having an animated conversation about horses. Bring up the rear, were the two lovebirds, Patrick and Olivia, who were, as usual, lost in their own world.

As Catherine walked with her daughters, up ahead they noticed a large family, dressed simply in hand-sewn clothes. The mother held a baby in her arms. The father held the hands of two more children. In front of them, the three eldest children walked together holding hands.

The three Thorvald women exchanged a look.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Catherine. "Such a poor choice of clothing for church!" she whispered, looking back to make sure no one behind them overhead. She did not need a lecture from Gerald Simmons.

"They might as well as wear burlap sacks!" Harriet agreed in a low voice.

"I bet all the children have to share one room!" Victoria declared in a loud whisper.

"I'll never understand the poor," Catherine continued. "_Why_ do they keep having children when they can't even properly clothe the ones they have? For heaven's sake, no family needs more than two children."

Victoria stopped abruptly and stared at her mother, and then began walking again, a look of rage on her features.

"Well," Catherine began quickly, "of course, sometimes things happen. But at least we can afford it. You have your own room, don't you Vicki? And your Papa can buy you pretty dresses, can't he?" Victoria nodded with satisfaction.

"Besides," Catherine continued, "when your father gets promoted, we'll show the Bellmonts, the Danforths and all of them. Well-bred people always get the money they deserve. Yes, after I was a well-bred enough to raise _three_ children and gave them luxuries."

Harriet saw this as an opportunity. "Mama, can I have a new dress for Patrick and Olivia's wedding?"

"Me, too!" Victoria chimed in.

"Well now, neither of _you _is getting married!" countered Catherine.

"But Mama," said Harriet "You just said you can afford to give us luxuries."

"That _is_ true, Mama," Victoria agreed.

Catherine sighed. "Oh well _fine_," she muttered, wondering where in the world her two daughters learned to be so selfish…

…

The party arrived at the Thorvald residence. After they hang up their hats and coats, Victoria headed towards the piano with some sheet music.

"Victoria," said Catherine quickly "why don't you let Harriet play? You played all day yesterday"

"But Mama," Victoria protested pouting, "I need to practice for my recital!"

Catherine gave her youngest daughter a dirty look. "I need your help in the kitchen warming the food."

Victoria gave Harriet the dirtiest look she could muster. It simply wasn't fair! Harriet was getting off easy because of Russell. Victoria followed her mother into the kitchen, pouting.

William chuckled nervously. "Vicki's at a temperamental age," he explained to Russell.

"And what long age it's been," Patrick muttered. Olivia shushed him.

William smiled again. "Now then, Harriet, why don't you play something for our guests?"

"Certainly, Papa," said Harriet. She pretended to consider. "Russell, why don't you pick something from our music collection you'd like to hear?"

"Do you know that song we sang in church today? 'Nearer My God to Thee'?"

""Well," Harriet said hesitantly, "I think it's in one of these books somewhere…"

"Oh," said Russell. "You don't have to trouble yourself, Harriet," he said.

"Oh, it's no trouble…for you Russell," she said looking down and blushing.

William smirked to himself. His daughter played coy very well.

Harriet found the song in a book, and sat at the piano and played. Harriet was a good piano player, though she struggled a bit with sight-reading; still, her playing was pleasant enough to be enjoyable.

As Harriet was playing another verse, Victoria chose that moment to come out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and held a rag in her hand. She smiled wickedly.

"Harriet," she said. "You play so well."

While still playing, Harriet glanced up from her music and looked at her sister. "Thank you, Vicki," she said rather surprised. Since went did her sister compliment her?

"Why don't you sing for all of us?" said Vicki with a mischievous grin.

"Uh, certainly," said Harriet. William looked at his youngest daughter in alarm.

It wasn't that Harriet had a bad voice by any means; in fact she had quite a good voice. It was that Harriet had a tendency to over-sing.

After the short chorus, Harriet sang a verse "Neeeearrrrrrrer, my Gooood, to Theeeeeeee!" she sang in an odd operatic manner. "Neeeearrrrr-errrrrr to Theeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Catherine came out of the kitchen at this moment and saw Victoria giggling behind her hand. Catherine, who in her heels, stood several inches over Victoria, narrowed her eyes, and stared down at her youngest daughter. The smile quickly melted from Victoria's face as Catherine locked eyes with her.

After Harriet finished singing, everyone looked at Russell, to see his reaction. Gerald especially was curious at what his nephew would say.

Russell smiled gently and looked at Harriet with kind eyes. He thought carefully for a moment before speaking. "I admire your…enthusiasm when you sing, Harriet," he said.

Russell wasn't one for lying, but he could circumvent the truth when necessary.

…

They gathered around the dining room table for dinner, William sat at the head while Catherine sat at the foot. Gerald sat to the right of William, then Russell, and Harriet next to Catherine. Victoria was on the other side of Catherine, and then Patrick. Between Patrick and William, playing peacekeeper, was Olivia.

Russell asked to say the blessing, and they began eating.

"Mrs. Thorvald, the roast is delicious," said Russell after a while.

"I baked it myself," said Catherine proudly. She didn't add that it was a recipe she had copied from a tablet she found in the kitchen of Tallulah Walters that summer.

"Do you ever cook, Harriet?" Russell asked.

"Well," Harriet began. "I can do anything I put my mind to." The truth was that Harriet despised cooking. Often her "creations" turned out badly simply because she lacked the patience and attention span needed to cook, but like most bad cooks, she could make a few things well…a few.

"Harriet should cook the meal next time," Victoria offered. One look from Catherine and William silenced her. Sitting across from Victoria, Harriet kicked her younger sister under the table.

Patrick rolled his eyes at his sisters.

"I really would like to thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Thorvald," Russell continued choosing to ignore the glares Harriet and Victoria were giving each other.

"Yes," said Gerald chiming in quickly. "It's always a pleasure to see William," he said smiling at his friend. He didn't exactly feel the same about William's wife, but there was no sense in saying anything about that,..

"Yes, well you two will have to return," said Catherine she looked at William for some help.

"Yes," he said quickly. "We would love to share our family meals with you anytime, Russell."

At this point, Patrick put his fork down. "Do those 'family meals' extend to our _entire _family, Father?" he asked.

Catherine titled her head towards her son and spoke through clenched. "Not now, Patrick," she said warningly.

Patrick stood up. "Well then _when _Mother? Russell, if you are to get to know my sister better, you must know the truth about our so-called family. Mother and Father may talk of how close we are, but do you know my Father barely speaks to his own brother? Father never forgave my uncle for marrying a woman from the country and becoming a farmer. Sorry Papa, but we can't all fall in love with the daughter of a college Dean," he said looking at Catherine.

"Patrick-" Catherine said angrily. "Sit down, and be quiet!"

"I just thought Russell should know the truth, Mother" he said. "You and Father are so concerned with appearances that you've failed to see what's right in front of you. Now I love my sisters, and they are intelligent but they are also two of the most spoiled and selfish people I know." Harriet and Victoria gasped and looked at Patrick.

"How dare you!" Harriet cried standing up.

Now it was William's turn to stand up. "That is enough!" he said pointing at his son. "You will not speak that way about your sisters."

"But you can speak any way you want about your brother-"

"Patrick, enough!" Catherine cried, also standing up. She hit her hand on the table for emphasis, smashing her hand right into the mashed potatoes on her plate. Some potatoes flew into Victoria's face. The youngest Thorvald daughter did not look pleased.

Gerald and Russell glanced at each other. "Well thank you very much for dinner, Catherine," said Gerald. "It was lovely."

"Yes," said Russell. "Thank you Mrs. Thorvald."

The two men got up quickly and headed out of the kitchen. Victoria followed them, using a napkin to wipe her face.

"Russell," Harriet cried softly as the door between the kitchen and sitting room swung shut. A moment later, they heard the front door close.

"Harriet," said Patrick softly looking at the tears on his sister's face. "I'm sorry-"

"Ugh!" she cried. How could Patrick do this to her! He was about to be married. Didn't she deserve to be happy, too? She raised her hand towards his face…

William quickly reached and grabbed Harriet's hand. He shook his head at her.

She turned, ran out the kitchen, and up the stairs to her bedroom.

After a few tense moments, William said. "Son," he said getting Patrick's attention with the unusually affectionate term, "I think it would be best of we did not see each other until the week of wedding,"

Patrick nodded. "I agree Father," he said.

William turned and left the kitchen. Olivia followed after him.

Catherine looked at her son and shook her head.

"How _could _you Patrick? Despite everything, your sister is still a person with feelings."

Patrick, who was near tears himself nodded. "I know Ma, I know," he said. "I want Harriet to be as happy as I am with Olivia, but whoever she marries, needs to know who the real Harriet is. You and Father were making Harriet and our whole family out to be something we aren't. I want Harriet to find love, but that means finding someone who will love her, faults and all." He took his mother's hands. "If Russell truly cares for Harriet, this incident will not keep him away."

…

It was a few hours later. Harriet lay face down on her bed, her wavy hair rumpled and her face buried in her pillows. She had been crying for hours now, humiliated by her own brother! In the back of her mind a tiny voice said, _maybe this is how Papa's brother felt when Papa almost disowned him_. _No, _Harriet told herself. _That's silly_. Her uncle had become a farmer, of all things! It was a disgrace to the family name…not to mention her obnoxious cousin Opal that was result of her uncle's marriage…

"There was a knock on the door then. "Harriet dear, let me in," said Catherine as Harriet had locked the door.

"I want to be alone, Mama!" Harriet cried.

"Well that's too bad, because you have company," said Catharine.

Harriet knew immediately who it was. "Tell him I don't want to see him!" she sad.

Catherine's toned changed. "Open this door now, or I shall have your Father unhinge it"

Harriet got up and opened the door.

Catherine marched in carrying a water jug, rag, and basin. "Now," she said as she wiped Harriet's tear-stained face. "You come from a well-bred family, and well-bred women do not neglect their guests." As Harriet dried her face, Catherine smoothed out and re-pinned Harriet's hair. Catherine gave her daughter the once-over "Now, go downstairs and greet your guest."

…

"Hello, Russell," Harriet somberly entering the parlor.

"Harriet" said Russell standing. "I am so sorry if my uncle and my presence caused your family any discord this afternoon. I hate to see such tension between a Father and his son," he said sadly, thinking of his own deceased father

"Oh, no, no,' said Harriet. "It was bound to happen. I suppose you are here to tell me that it has been a pleasure, but due to other engagements you do not know when you will able to visit our family for dinner again-"

"Not at all, Harriet," said Russell. "Where did you get that idea?'

Harriet stared at Russell bewilderedly. She had had a few gentleman callers, but they had gone running the other direction once they got to know the "real" Harriet, or the real Harriet's family. She had expected the same from Russell.

"Now that you know, that well, I'm not…that is to say…sometimes my family is a bit…persnickety"

Russell shook his head and smiled. "Who among us is perfect? That is why Jesus died for our sins. I never thought you were without flaws." Harriet looked at him alarmed. "All of us have room for self-improvement," he explained quickly. I admire your passion, Harriet, and wit, and…I admire you."

Harriet gasped and looked up. "What are you saying Russell?"

"I-I would like it very much you…would…consent to being my sweetheart."

Harriet's blue eyes lit up. "Oh…yes, Russell, yes!" she cried. Russell took her hand and kissed it.

"I will ask your father tomorrow," he said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen door, Catherine lowered the glass she had been holding to the door to hear through the door, so she could eavesdrop on Harriet and Russell. She covered her mouth and laughed quietly to herself in triumph.

…

Several weeks passed. It Saturday and a week before the wedding. At Olivia's urging, she, Patrick, Gerald, and Russell had once again come over for supper, but not before Patrick and William had promised to be on their best behavior. After dessert, everyone was gathered in the parlor listening to Victoria play on the piano when there was a knock at the door.

William got up and answered it. "I have a telegram for a Mr. Patrick Thorvald. I was told by his neighbor that he was dining here today."

William stepped back as Patrick stepped forward. "I am Mr. Patrick Thorvald," Patrick said.

"I have an urgent wire for you," said the telegram man. Patrick signed and the man left.

After the door was closed, Catherine peered at her son curiously.

"Are you expecting a telegram, Patrick?" she said.

"No Mother," he said, "and certainly not on a Saturday."

He opened it. As he read, concern spread over his features. Olivia was immediacy at his side.

"What is it, Patrick?" she said softly.

"It's my friend Nathaniel," said Patrick sadly. "He has influenza."

"Oh no," said Olivia, putting her hand to her mouth. "Poor Nathan," she said quietly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that is terrible," Catherine agreed. She stopped short. "Wait! He was supposed to be your best man! The wedding's in a week! Who will be your best man now?"

"Mother!" said Patrick aghast. "My friend could die and you're worried about the wedding?"

Catherine looked only slightly ashamed. "Patrick, I wish him well, I do, but what are we going to do, _someone _needs to be your best man."

"I'm sure we'll find someone, Catherine" said Olivia reassuringly. "Patrick has plenty of friends."

Patrick looked up. "Wait a minute," he said. He approached Russell. "Russell, I know we have only recently become friends, but I wonder, would you possibly want to be my best man?"

Russell smiled at his friend. "I would be honored, but you must certainly have friends you have known longer, that you are closer to-"

"Nathan is my dearest friend in the world," Patrick admitted, "but you have become important to me, too. I have many friends who could do it, but given your association with my sister, I would be honored if _you_ would, Russell."

"I would be honored to do it," Russell said agreeing. They shook hands.

Catherine had to control her breathing. "Yes, _yes_!" she cried. "Russell would be a excellent best man. Now, Russell, you must rehearse with Harriet, for she is Olivia's maid of honor, and you will have to walk down the aisle with her."

Russell looked at Harriet and smiled. "Of course, I will do everything to make sure the wedding runs smoothly."

"Excellent," said Catherine grinning.

….

Catherine knocked and entered Harriet's room that night.

"Oh, ho, Harriet! It's been a banner day!" Harriet smiled at her mother has she continued to roll her hair. "Just think," Catherine continued "you'll be walking down the isle with Russell Harmon…we can consider it a rehearsal…"

"_Mother_!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Well," Catherine continued. "He _is _your beau, and it's only a matter of time before he proposes.

Harriet smiled at the thought of that.

Catherine came and put her arms around her daughter. "And they all thought my daughter wasn't well bred enough to land someone with Mr. Harmon's background. But people of quality are attracted to people of quality, and Russell knows quality. You know, I _was _reluctant to get you a new dress for Patrick's wedding, but since you will be walking with Russell, I will ensure you are dressed to the nines. All eyes will be on you at that wedding."

"Mother," said Harriet feigning shock. "I can't look better than Olivia on her wedding day!"

"Of course not," Catherine agreed. "But you can look _as good_."

Harriet and Catherine shared a mother-daughter crackle.

…

The wedding day had arrived and eyes were indeed on Harriet and Russell as they walked down the aisle. By now, everyone knew that they had been courting. Some were happy for them, and others were annoyed that the Thorvalds were once again trying to ingratiate themselves into a higher rung of society. Still others looked Harriet's shimming new taffeta dress with disapproval. They thought it was tasteless that she was trying to outshine the bride.

But all that was soon forgotten as Olivia walked down the aisle with her father. She looked radiant. Patrick stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Harriet and Russell stole a glance at each other and exchanged smiles.

All the difficulties between the Thorvalds were forgotten for the time being as Olivia and Patrick exchanged their vows.

…

Of course, the wedding reception included lots of dancing and eating. When Olivia tossed the bouquet, she tossed it in Harriet's direction, and it landed in Harriet's hands, much to the distain of May and Abigail Bellmont, who stood on either side of her attempting to usurp the bouquet away. Harriet jumped up and screamed in triumph and then ran and stuck the bouquet in Catherine's hands so she could dance with Russell.

"Well my dear," said William and Catherine held the bouquet and smelled it. "We may have another wedding to plan, yet."

"That's what I intend William," said Catherine. "That's what I intend."

…

Meanwhile, Harriet and Russell had managed to steal away to a hallway outside the main reception hall.

"Weddings are a beautiful thing," said Russell as they walked.

"Yes, they are," Harriet agreed.

"Just think," said Russell smiling, "You could be an aunt soon."

"Oh!" said Harriet waving her hand. "I'm not old enough for that…those I suppose I could buy my little niece the cutest dresses."

"It could be a boy," Russell warned playfully.

"That is true," Harriet said. She didn't tell Russell that she didn't think she would be a very good aunt to a boy. Baby girls were easy: You could buy them dolls and dresses. What could she buy a baby boy?

"I think marriage and children are a wonderful thing," Russell was saying. "After all, the Bible says to be fruitful and multiply."

"Yes," said Harriet. "I would love to be married.":

Russell and Harriet looked away from each other awkwardly. Russell, then looked down, and gathered his courage.

"I think you will be married one day Harriet," he said smiling down at her.

"I hope so, Russell," she said softly.

Russell leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Harriet smiled. It was not quite the kiss she had hoped for from Russell, but it was nice.

She had a job she loved at the family store, a new sister-in-law, a bedroom full of beautiful things, and a beau.

Life was good for Harriet Thorvald.

_1, We get an example of Harriet's singing in the episode "The Stranger"._

_2. Harriet mentions a "Cousin Opal" in the episode "Stone Soup"._


	8. Family Troubles

Chapter Eight

"Family Troubles"

_January 1856_

Nels passed the winter break with his parents and family. Although Eleanor was still upset about the end of Nels' courtship with Lucy Prunell, she respected her son's choice. She just hoped he had made the correct one.

Nels was having a final breakfast with his family before he was to head back to Princeton. Annabelle reached for the last biscuit.

"Annabelle!" said Eleanor sharply, "let Amanda have that biscuit." Her husband, Nelson Sr. had to resist the urge to put his head in his hands.

"Oh no, Auntie" said Amanda. "Annie can have it," she smiled at her cousin.

Eleanor didn't let up. "You've been looking far too thin lately," she said to Amanda. "You need to eat more, and Annabelle can certainly afford to eat less."

Nels, Suzanna, Amanda and Gabriel all made audible gasps. Annabelle looked near tears. "Eleanor!" Nelson shouted. "You apologize for that comment!"

Eleanor looked contrite and glanced at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Annie," she said. Eleanor rarely called her daughter by the pet name. "I'm just worried about you. You have put on some more weight lately."

"I know, Ma," said Annabelle sadly. "I'm sorry." Annabelle did try to stay on a diet, but she was always so hungry. She did not think she ate all that much, and it seemed like the she always gained weight so much more easily than others. "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes," said Eleanor. Annabelle left the tale to gather her stuff for school. Nelson started to stand and go after her, but Eleanor put a hand on his arm.

"So Nels," said Eleanor changing the subject and turning to her son. "You are trying out for the boxing team?"

"Yes Ma," said Nels eagerly.

"You must be excited, son" said Nelson.

"You bet, Pa," said Nels.

"I must admit," said Eleanor, "I find boxing to be barbaric. But I realize that men need their…vices, and as long as it doesn't interfere with school."

"It won't, Ma" said Nels, "just as my football didn't. You saw my high marks from last term."

Eleanor smiled. "Yes," she said. "You've done very well. And after all, young men must have their fun."

…

Nels tried out for the boxing team and landed in the Lightweight class, for he was thin and spry. His quickness did him well. Unlike football, where he had been third string, Nels was at the top of his boxing class at Princeton. Nels performed so well, that he had made it to the final round of the league championship.

Nels and his opponent where circling each other. The opponent made a right jab, which Nels expertly ducked. The opponent was getting frustrated; this Nels Oleson was far too quick. The two men circled each other again.

From the audience, Nels' friend Tom Curry was shouting "Go Nels!". Next to him, sat Pete Ellerbee, who was also smiling.

The opponent came at Nels once again and jabbed. Nels expertly threw his head back at the right moment, as if the punch had connected. The opponent thinking, he had hit Nels, stepped back. It was that moment that Nels dealt a blow that knocked his opponent to the ground.

The referee counted to three, but the opponent, dazed did not get up.

"I hereby declare Nels Oleson the winner of the Lightweight championship!"

Tom Curry and the rest of the Princeton crowd hollered and cheered. The boxing coach, Nels' teammates, Tom, and Pete Ellerbee surrounded Nels.

"Congratulations Nels," said Pete smiling.

"I still can't believe you were cheering for me," he said gesturing to his opponent, who, like Pete, as a student at Rutgers.

"Well I only get completive when it comes to football," Pete admitted sheepishly. "And you are my friend."

Nels smiled. He and Pete had become friends over the last several months. Although Pete didn't think much of Nels' skills as a football player, he admired the man's determination. _Besides, Nels could move pretty fast, even if he couldn't tackle worth a lick, _Pete thought.

"I need to go get cleaned up," said Nels. "I'll see you later."

After having a celebratory meal with his teammates that afternoon. Nels went out with Pete, Tom, and Lucy that evening. Nels was happy that he and Lucy had remained friends, and amazed that Tom and Lucy were trading far less barbs with each other these days.

"Well," said Lucy, after Pete had left them. "I like Pete, but I'm glad he left."

"Why?" Nels asked.

"Because we need to talk to you," said Tom.

The three stood there on that cloudy March evening. Tom and Lucy exchanged looks.

"What?" said Nels, feeling as if he was missing something.

"Well, you know Tom and I weren't exactly on the best of terms when the three of us first met," said Lucy.

"Not that we didn't respect each other," said Tom. "But we were always getting into debates."

"Yes," Nels nodded. "I remember." Nels remembered how he ended up "moderating" those many debates.

"Well," said Lucy, "A few weeks ago, we were debating the history of the Four Humors, and how medicine has advanced in this century."

Tom looked at Lucy. "She thinks that since medicine has disproven the existence of Four Humors, it should only be studied as a medical error that we have learned from."

"_He _believes," Lucy began, "that it is important to examine the Four Humors in its historical and cultural context."

"Well," said Nels diplomatically, "I think both ideas have merit-"

Lucy laughed. "Oh Nels, ever the diplomat," she said. "The point is that something changed during that discussion."

"What do you mean?" said Nels.

Tom looked at his friend frankly. "I asked Lucy here to dinner and she accepted."

"We've been courting ever since," said Lucy.

Nels looked surprised.

"I should have told you sooner Nels-" Tom began.

But Nels smiled. "I think it's wonderful," said Nels. "I must admit I _am _surprised, but I am happy for you two."

"You're not angry?" Lucy asked.

"What right have I to be angry?" said Nels. "Actually I think it's wonderful."

Lucy smiled at Tom. "May I have a moment with Nels?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled at her, and for the first time, Nels noticed how Lucy and Tom shared a silent language.

He didn't remember sharing anything like that with Lucy.

"This time," said Lucy to Nels, "I think the seeds are there."

…

Lucy was right about the seeds being there. A year later, in April of 1857, she and Tom were engaged.

Nels took this opportunity to write a letter to his mother.

"WHAT!" Eleanor shrieked upon reading the letter. Nelson was reading it over her shoulder.

"Well," said Nelson. "We should be happy for Tom and Lucy. They are dear friends of our son."

"Oh!" said Eleanor putting the letter on the desk. "I am happy for them I am, but I can't help thinking she could have been _Nels'_ fiancée."

"No she couldn't," said Nelson, "because he never loved her."

Eleanor was about to speak again when their niece Amanda came from her room with her robe on. "Auntie," she said, "I need to see you right away."

Eleanor looked at Nelson and lifted a finger, indicting that she intended to continue their conversation later. She followed Amanda into the bedroom she shared with Suzanna.

Amanda took off her robe. She, now nearly seventeen, had finished grade school early and would go to college in the fall. She worked in the post office in town in the afternoons. She was just now getting dressed for the day. Eleanor usually wouldn't have allowed this, but Amanda had been looking thinner and paler than ever lately. The doctors said she should rest more.

"I was getting dressed," Amanda began, "and putting on my corset when I found this…"

Amanda lowered her chemise a bit to expose part of her bosom. Eleanor looked shocked and was about to protest the girl's immodestly. "There's a bump here, Auntie," said Amanda carefully.

Amanda took her aunt's hand and guided it. Eleanor felt the bump and recoiled her hand in horror, her blood running cold.

"No," said Eleanor shaking her hand. "Not you, too."

Eleanor and Amanda looked at each other solemnly, realizing that Amanda must have the same illness that killed Amanda and Suzanna's mother.

…

"No! Absolutely _not_!" Nelson yelled.

"Please Nels, please," said Eleanor pleading with her husband, tears in her eyes.

"That is his cousin, who has been like a sister to him for these last eight years, he deserves to know as soon as possible!"

"Please Nels," Eleanor sobbed. "Our son has worked so hard. _We've _worked so hard."

Nelson's face softened. "I know," he said. "But he'll understand, he can always go back."

Eleanor and Amanda had been to the doctor, who delivered the bad news: Amanda would die, likely within six months. Gabriel, who was finishing grade school, and Suzanna, who went to college close enough to visit home frequently, already knew. Eleanor had instructed them not to tell Nels. Nels would soon take his final examinations, and Eleanor did not want him to be distracted, or even refuse to take the finals at all so he could be with his cousin as soon as possible.

"You heard that doctor," said Nelson. "She _will _die."

"But he said she has a few months-"

"But what if she doesn't?" Nelson snapped. "Our son will never forgive us if he's not here."

"Look," Eleanor pleaded, "if it looks like her time is coming, I'll go to the school and get him myself, but the doctor says that she'll be all right with rest-"

"For a _while_," Nelson reminded her.

"You know how important Nels' schooling is to me. He gets high marks, but I don't think he loves college the way Suzy does. Even Amanda was so excited to get to college, she graduated early. Now she might not get that chance…" Eleanor broke down again.

Nelson held her close. "I know, Ellie, I know," he said softly.

"Please Nelson," said Eleanor. "Please let our school finish this term. He may not understand it now, but someday he'll see what college can do for him."

"All right," Nelson relented.

They would not tell Nels about Amanda's condition until he finished his term.

…

Nels did finish his term, thus ending his second year at school. When he returned home, he was furious with his mother for not telling him sooner.

"Ma, how _could _you?" he yelled.

Eleanor held up her hands. "I thought it was important that you not have any distractions, during your final examinations."

"NOT HAVE ANY DISTRACTIONS!" Nels roared. "My cousin is going to die and my examinations are more important to you!"

"Hush!" Eleanor cried as Amanda was resting.

"Pa I can't believe you allowed Ma to do this!" Nels cried.

"I-I'm sorry," said Nelson.

Why couldn't his father stand up to his mother?

…

It took Nels a couple of weeks, but he got over his anger at his mother. As July passed, Amanda grew weaker and weaker. She had been moved to the smallest bedroom that used to belong to Annabelle. Annabelle now shared a room with Suzanna. Most days, Amanda was only able to stand and take a few steps. Some days, she did not get out of bed at all.

The doctor closed her bedroom door after making another house call. "She's going faster than I thought she would," he said to Nelson and Eleanor. "I don't think she has much time left. It may be time to make the arrangements."

"Oh no," said Eleanor crying into her hand quietly. Nelson held her, tears in his eyes, also.

The next day the Olesons headed to church. Since Amanda was too weak to leave the house, the Oleson-Dobson woman would take turns staying with her. Today, was Annabelle's turn to stay home from church.

"Now remember," Eleanor was saying as she adjusted her hat. "You get the doctor first if anything is wrong, then only when he is here _with_ Amanda, do you come and get us."

"Yes Ma, I know" Annabelle sighed. Did her mother think that she was stupid as well as fat?

"Okay," said Eleanor. "We'll be back in a few hours." Everyone turned to leave. Nelson smiled at his daughter as they left.

When the door was shut, Annabelle went back into Amanda's room. She saw Amanda starring out the window.

"What'cha thinking about Amanda?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, just…outside. I always wanted to finish college and see a bit of world. I know Auntie would have wanted me to marry, but there are things I wanted to do first."

Annabelle shook her head and smiled. "I don't think you could do _any _wrong in my mother's eyes," she sighed ruefully.

Amanda looked at her cousin and reached out a hand. "Annie," she said, looking at her cousin frankly. "Your mother loves you. She just wants what's best for you."

Annabelle looked down. "I know," she said. "But she's always after me about my weight. I try, I really try." She bit her lip as her stomach rumbled.

"And Nels," Annabelle continued. "I never told anyone this, but I know he used to go to school early so he wouldn't have to be seen with me. He's ashamed of me, too."

Amanda sighed. "That wasn't kind," she admitted. "Nels has always wanted to make his mother happy, though he's been pretty angry with her lately."

Annabelle nodded. Again her stomach rumbled. She bit her lip.

Amanda looked up. "Are you hungry again?" she asked.

"Yes," Annabelle admitted. It seemed she was _always _hungry. Eleanor said she needed self control, but the hunger pangs were always so _severe_.

"Go get something from the kitchen," said Amanda. "I'll be fine here."

…

Annabelle made herself a sandwich, cleaned up, and returned to the bedroom. She noticed Amanda looking towards the window.

"Thanks Amanda, you're right, I feel much better-"

Amanda didn't stir.

"Amanda?" said Annabelle anxiously. She put down her plate, went to her cousin and shook her.

"Amanda!" she cried.

…

After undertakers left with Amanda body, the Olesons gathered in the parlor.

"How did it happen?" Eleanor asked.

"I-I'm not sure," said Annabelle.

"What do you mean you're not sure!" Eleanor snapped. Nelson put a calming hand on her shoulder. Eleanor sighed and tried again. "What do you mean, Annabelle?"

"Well, I had gone into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, and when I came back, she was…gone."

Eleanor threw Nelsons' hand off of her. "You _what_!" she snapped. "You just had a huge breakfast before we left!"

"I know, but I was hungry!" Annabelle cried.

"So my niece spent her last moments alone because you couldn't wait until we got home to eat again!" Eleanor raged.

Suzanna and Gabriel exchanged nervous looks, but knew better than to interrupt.

"I cannot believe you, Annabelle!" said Eleanor.

Nels saw the pain his mother was in. He left terrible for the way he had treated her the last two weeks. After all, she only wanted him to finish his term at school without worry. Nels turned on Annabelle.

"Ma's right, Annabelle!" Nels screamed. "You have no self-control! Eat, eat, eat, that's all you do! Well look what you're eating has done: It killed Amanda! She probably died when she realized you loved food more than you loved her!"

Annabelle burst into sobs and ran into her and Suzanna's bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Nelson Oleson!" Nelson Sr. shouted at his son. "You apologize this instant!"

"No!" Nels screamed. "Ma's right: ANNABELLE IS A GLUTTON!" He made sure to yell the last part loud enough for Annabelle to hear." Nels turned and ran out the house.

"Now, you've done it, Ellie, now you've done it!" Nelson cried.

He went after Annabelle.

When Nelson came into the room he opened his arms to his daughter. She flew into them. "I'm sorry, Pa. I'm so sorry!" she wept bitterly.

"Shh, shh, hush," said Nelson. "It's all right. Your Mother and brother are just angry. They don't know what they said."

Annabelle looked up and her father. She took a good long look at him. "Pa," she said. "I love you."

…

The next Sunday, Annabelle refused to go to church with the family. Instead she stayed at home.

Annabelle entered the room where Amanda had died. She took a final look around the room that had been hers before it was given to Amanda.

Annabelle went back into the room she shared with Suzanna. She had filled her traveling bag with her things.

She went into her parents' bedroom and laid a note on her father's pillow. Then she went to the desk and picked up a photograph.

They had sat for this photograph a year after Amanda and Suzy came to live with their Aunt and Uncle. They all looked so young, and so happy. Though Annabelle's cousins missed their mother dearly, they had come to love their new family.

_If only things could have stayed this way, _Annabelle thought.

She put the photo in her bag before leaving the house.

…

Annabelle was sweaty and tired. She had been walking for several hours, but she was determined. She was heading to a town some distance away to take the railroad the next morning.

She was surprised to hear a wagon approaching. She thought everyone would be at home having Sunday dinner.

Quickly, she pulled her sunbonnet over her eyes and hid behind a tree.

She did not want to be recognized.

Annabelle turned away from the wagon. A short time later, she heard it come to a stop. Then she heard footsteps approaching, but was still startled when a small hand touched her elbow.

"Are you all right?" a strange voice.

Annabelle looked down, and pulled her bonnet off her face. She was shocked to see a very short man standing before her. She had never seen dwarf* in real life. She stared.

The man seemed unfazed. "I saw your footsteps headed to this tree. I thought I'd check on you."

Annabelle looked away. "I'm fine," she said.

"No you aren't," said the man. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't have a home to go to," said Annabelle.

The man nodded understandingly. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked gesturing to the wagon.

Annabelle looked at the wagon and then the man. "I don't think so…sir," she said. Annabelle was a runaway, but she was still a proper girl who did not accept rides from strange men, even during the daylight hours. She hoped the man would not think it was because of his size.

The man nodded in understanding. "It's all right," he said. "Ma!" he called.

A woman came out of the back of the covered wagon then. She was a normal height and looked older than the man.

"This is my mother," he said.

The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Mrs. Bates, dear," she said.

"I'm Lou," sad the man.

"I-I'm Annabelle," said the girl nervously.

The woman smiled. "Annabelle, if you come with us, I will look after you as one of my own."

"You see," said Lou, "We have a family. It's a different kind of family than most, but still a family."

Annabelle followed Lou and Mrs. Bates to the wagon.

…

The Olesons returned home from church and having Sunday dinner with friends. "Annabelle!" Eleanor called..

No answer.

"That's odd," said Eleanor. She felt bad, she knew she had been cruel to her daughter, but Annabelle always came when she was called.

"Ellie, everyone come here!" Nelson cried from his bedroom with Eleanor a few moments later.

They all ran into the room. Nelson looked pale as he held a note.

"What is it?" said Eleanor grabbed the note.

Nels, Gabriel, and Suzanna gathered around her to read it:

_Dear Family,_

_By the time you read this I will already be gone. Please don't try to find me. I know this family is not the right place for me anymore. _

_I will always love each of you,_

_Annabelle_

"My God," said Nels taking the Lord's name in vain. Eleanor didn't even try to admonish him.

…

For the next few weeks, Nelson was very quiet. He took a leave of absence from his job to look for Annabelle. Sometimes he was gone for days at a time. He said very little to his family.

He returned home after one night with a look of determination on his face. He went into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"Eleanor," he said, startling her from her reading. "I have made my decision," he said.

Eleanor put down her book. "You're leaving us for good then?" she asked.

Nelson approached the desk and put his arms around his wife. "No," he said. "I will stay here. I will not leave again. Yes, a huge part of me doesn't want to return until I find Annabelle and bring her home, but I will honor my obligation to this family. I'm needed here more."

Eleanor cried into his arms, for she knew he had forgiven her for driving their daughter away.

…

It was the evening before Nels was to return to school to begin his third year. He sat alone in the room he shared with Gabriel. He stared at a wall silently.

"Nels," said Eleanor coming into the room. "You must finish packing your trunk. We'll have to leave early in the morning."

"Ma," said Nels hollowly. "I've come to a decision."

"What?" said Eleanor.

He looked his mother in the eye.

"I'm not gong back to school."

_*Dwarf is the correct term for this time period. "Midget" didn't come into use until 1865, and "little person" did not come into use until the 20th century._

_References to the television show_

_1. In "The Fighter" Nels makes references to boxing in college and being quite good at it._

_2. If you remember, the character of "Lou Bates" appeared in the episodes "Annabelle" and "Little Lou"._


	9. The Waiting Game

Chapter Nine

"The Waiting Game"

_September 1857_

On a beautiful Saturday at the end of summer, Harriet and Russell strolled to their favorite café for a nice lunch.

After they had ordered, they fell into a pleasant conversation, when May Bellmont, and her beau Franklin Davidson approached them.

"Harriet! Russell!" May cried as she clung to Franklin's arm. "it's a pleasure seeing you two!"

"It's a pleasure to see you, too" said Russell warmly.

"Yes," said Harriet stoically.

"Uh," said Russell "would you like to join us for lunch?"

Harriet gave him a look that could scare death itself.

This did not go unnoticed by May. "Oh no," she said. "My Frankie and I have things to discuss, _privately_" she said looking up and smiling at him.

Russell colored slightly while Harriet rolled her eyes. Harriet was about to retort with a snide remark when May spoke again.

"By the way Harriet," she said. "I do _love _those ruby earrings on you."

Harriet touched the earrings her father and given her for birthday two years ago, the same night she had met Russell.

"Of course," said May "they are rather _small_ rubies compared to mine," she said indicating the bobs in her ears, "but then again, I bet those little rubies cost your Father a month's pay, so It's the thought that counts."

"Now you listen to me, May Belmont-" Harriet began, but May and Franklin turned away.

"Our table is ready! Talk to you later!" May called back.

"I'm going to gave that May Bellmont a piece of my mind!" Harriet muttered to Russell. "Who does she think she is? She's lucky she has money, because she's too ugly to have a beau otherwise!" She began to stand up.

"Harriet, Harriet," said Russell putting his hands on hers. "You must learn to turn the other cheek."

"Oh but, Russell, you heard her!"

"I did," and Russell. "And it was wrong of her to say that, but have you not said similar tings to those with less material wealth than _your _family?"

Harriet fidgeted. It was true. It gave her a certain pleasure to throw her family's comfort in people's faces, after all, she had to have the wealth of others thrown in _her _face all the time. Why shouldn't she be allowed to do the same?

"Harriet," Russell continued "As Matthew 7:12 begins, 'Therefore all things whatsoever ye would that men should do to you, do ye even so to them'. If you want to be treated with kindness, you must treat others that way."

Harriet pulled her hand from Russell. "Oh please! As if I should _ever_ be kind to that overdressed sow's ear!"

Russell shook his head. He loved Harriet dearly, but she had missed his point entirely.

…

A few days later, Harriet was working alone the hat shop when May rushed in.

"Harriet! Harriet!" she cried. "I just _had _to tell someone! Frankie's just talked to my father, _look!_"

She held out her left hand, on which there was a large diamond ring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" May cooed. "I'm engaged! It's only been eight months and-"

May stopped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, oh. I'm sorry Harriet. You've been Russell's sweetheart for two years now and he still hasn't-"

Harriet narrowed her eyes and stared coldly at May. May had known exactly what she was doing.

"Well I must go," said May quickly. "Goodbye!"

After May left, Harriet picked up the comb and began combing the feather on the hat again. She yanked so hard, that the feather came out.

Great, now she would have to order a new feather for the hat.

…

That evening, Harriet and William sat in the parlor reading. Catherine was at a ladies' gathering. Victoria came downstairs then with a piano book in hand.

Victoria was now sixteen. She now wore heels and had recently gotten her ears pierced. She still wore her hair in ringlets, but now it was pulled back into a more mature style. She sat at the piano.

After a few measures of playing, Harriet snapped. "Victoria! No one wants to hear that awful song!"

Victoria glared at Harriet, slammed her hands on the piano keys, and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.

William raised an eyebrow. "Harriet," he admonished, "that was rather cruel of you."

Harriet sighed. "I know Papa, but I _hate _that song, and Vicki knows it!"

William smiled ruefully. "I too, hate 'Ole Dan Tucker', but I sense something else is going on here." He came and knelt in front of her. "Did something happen between you and Russell?"

Harriet burst into tears. "Oh Papa!" she cried. "It's that wretched May Bellmont. She's engaged!"

William looked confused as Harriet cried into his arms. "Well…" he said "I'm not quite sure I follow why-"

"Eight months, Papa. _Eight months! _They've only been courting eight months and he's already asked her to marry him. Why hasn't Russell asked me yet? It's been two years!"

William held his daughter while she continued to cry.

…

"Harriet's right, why _hasn't _he asked her yet?"

In their room that right, Catherine and William were discussing the day's events. William was already in bed. Catherine meanwhile, paced back and forth.

"I don't know, my dear," said William. "Sometimes these things take time. It was four years before we were married-"

"_This is different_," Catherine insisted. "I was only fifteen when we met, and we weren't serious until I was seventeen. Harriet is twenty, and she was eighteen, a grown woman when Russell met her."

William bit his lip. "I don't know," he said. "But we shouldn't force-"

"Fine!" said Catherine. "If you won't take care of it, I will!"

…

Gerald Simmons, Russell's uncle, was at his office working when his secretary came in.

"Your next appointment is here, sir. Uh, a Lady Farnsworth."

Gerald looked at her quizzically. "_Lady _Farnsworth?"

"That's what she said," said the secretary.

Gerald shrugged. "Show her in."

Gerald tried to remain composed as Catherine Thorvald entered, wearing a most extravagant hat with a colorful nest of feathers atop. This hat, Gerald suspected, was one she had borrowed from her own store. She also carried a diamond-encrusted walking stick. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where she got _that_ from.

After Gerald dismissed his secretary, and the door was shut, he gestured at Catherine's get-up.

"Catherine, what _is _this?" he said.

"Well I had to look the part of British aristocracy didn't I?" she said.

"Ah yes, _Lady Farnsworth_. Farnsworth is your sister's married name is it not?"

"It is," she admitted smiling.

"Somehow, I should have known it was you,." said Gerald. "Why the pretense Catherine? You could have come to my house if you wanted to talk to me."

"I wanted to make sure we could talk alone," said Catherine, "so I paid for an appointment with you."

"Well, what is this about?" said Gerald. He know she couldn't possibly be there to discus buying or selling land.

Catherine tapped the diamond walking stick on the floor for emphasis. "Just what,' she began "are you nephew's intentions with my daughter?"

Gerald looked at Catherine like he was talking to a small child. A small stubborn child. "Catherine, Russell loves Harriet very much, if you can't see that then-"

"I _do _see that," said Catherine. "That's why I'm here. If he loves her so much, why hasn't he proposed to her yet?"

"I…don't know," said Gerald nervously.

"Harriet understands that it will need to be a long engagement. He needs to finish school first. There's nothing wrong with a long engagement, as long as there's a wedding at the end of it!

"Catherine," said Gerald with a patience he didn't know he processed when it came to this woman, "I don't think it's right to interfere in matters of the heart-"

Catherine laughed sardonically. "Oh really?" she began. "Is that why you told William he shouldn't court me all those years ago?"

Gerald paled. He had no idea William had ever told Catherine about that, but then he figured Catherine had a right to know.

"Look, I was just a young man then. I made some mistakes-"

"No, you thought I was too uppity for him. You wanted him to marry someone more down-to-earth not the 'spoiled brat' that was the 'Dean's daughter'."

Gerald was silent. It was true: he didn't think much of Catharine's values. He held her responsible for William trying so hard to improve the Thorvald social status. Gerald believed Catherine's desire for money and power was the reason William had stopped speaking to his brother who had become a farmer.

"You know," said Catherine. "William enjoys our lifestyle just as much as I do. He _likes _having money. You have money, so why shouldn't he?"

Gerald shook his head. He remembered the young William, who came from a family that didn't have much. Gerald had never flaunted his family's wealth in front of his friend. Catherine was another story. She had used her hefty allowance from her father to buy William the finest handkerchiefs, Cuban cigars, and cufflinks Gerald felt Catherine had changed William. In truth, Catherine had only brought out the blind ambition that William had always had.

Gerald wanted to get Catherine off his back, and out of his office. "All right, I promise, I will talk to Russell, but I can't promise anything beyond that."

…

Russell came home from class the night. Gerald owned a mansion, and Russell found his uncle is one of the smaller parlors in a side wing of the house.

"Uncle…" said Russell.

Gerald was starting up at the mantle, above which was a painting of a beautiful young woman.

"You know," said Gerald smiling. "I had that painting of your Aunt commissioned for our first anniversary. You were so young when she passed. Did I ever tell you the story of how we became engaged?"

Russell came to stand beside his uncle and looked at the painting. "No," he said smiling

"I had it all planned out," said Gerald. "She and I loved riding horses together, much like you and Harriet actually," he said. Russell smiled. "So," Gerald continued "my plan was ride out with her and have a picnic. I had bought the ring and had it inside a little sack which was in the same wrapping as the apple pie. So we finished our sandwiches and were about to start ion dessert when suddenly we heard yelling and hooves approaching. It was a runaway buggy.

"Well, I grabbed your Aunt's hand and we ran to get out of the path. The horses trampled right through our picnic, right into the apple pie. I was mortified. Shortly thereafter, some men caught the buggy. Thank goodness no one was inside it or injured. We ran back to our ruined picnic and she picked up the pie and wrapping. She saw the little sack.

"Well I guess one of the horseshoes tore the sack because as she picked it up, the ring fell out. I tried to grab it from her, but she held it up. To my horror I saw it had been dented by the horses.

"Well we were both equally shocked: Me at the ruined ring, and her because she realized that the ring meant. I didn't know quite what to say at the moment so I just shrugged and said 'Well now you know. Will you be my wife?'"

Russell smiled.

"Well she accepted. I told her we'd get the ring repaired, or I'd get her a new one. She refused, and instead wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck."

"That sound so romantic, Uncle,' said Russell dreamily. "I don't suppose you have the ring anymore," he said softly. Russell assumed it has been buried with his Aunt.

"Actually, I do," said Gerald. "I wanted her to have it, because it was special, but she told me she'd be buried with her wedding ring. She wanted me to keep the engagement ring to remember her by."

He gestured for Russell to follow him.

They went upstairs to Gerald's bedroom and Gerald took out a small lockbox from a dresser. He opened it and inside was a dented gold ring on a chain. Russell fingered it and laughed. "I can't believe it." he said.

"Here," said Gerald. "Hold it." He picked up the chain and handed it to Russell. Russell marveled at the ring.

"I never remarried," said Gerald. "Some say it's because I didn't try hard enough, but I know it's because I _did _try but _just_ never found love again. A lot of people are fortunate to love again and remarry after being widowed, but some aren't. But I am thankful to God everyday that I got to experience love, even for a short while."

He took the ring from Russell and smiled significantly at his nephew.

"My point Russell, is love is meant to be imperfect. You can wait all you want for that 'right' moment, but even if you get it, things can still go wrong. _Marriage _isn't perfect. Russell, if you have love, you should treasure it, flaws and all."

..

About a week later, Harriet stood looking over a beautiful ivory bassinet.

"Oh, Olivia, it's just _darling_," she cooed. "Your little girl will look so beautiful in it!"

Olive smiled, holding her stomach. She sat in a large white wicker chair. "It could be a boy you know."

Harriet's brother, Patrick, and his wife Olivia had been married for almost two years now and were expecting their first child. Patrick had done quite well practicing law and told Olivia to spare no expense in decorating the nursery. Harriet and Catherine were excited by this prospect.

"Oh Olivia," said Harriet, "don't ruin my fun! Just think how darling a little girl would look in pretty ribbons and-"

"You know your mother wants it to be a boy, to 'carry on the family name'."

Harriet sighed. "Oh Mama," she said. Catherine was always boasting about how her firstborn had been a son that and she expected the same from Harriet and Victoria. "Anyway," Harriet continued "I think that lace curtains-"

Harriet turned around suddenly then when she head Olivia gasp. "Harriet," said Olivia hoarsely. "I think it's time."

…

Patrick, William, Catherine, Harriet, Victoria, and Russell were gathered in the parlor. Patrick keep pacing back and forth.

"Oh Pa," said Patrick "What's taking so long?"

Catherine smiled. "These things can take awhile. Why Victoria here-"

Suddenly they heard a cry.

A few moments later, the midwife came down to make the announcement.

"It's a girl," she said. "Mr. Thorvald you have a daughter!"

…

As Olivia rested upstairs, the baby was washed and dressed. Now everyone was sitting in the parlor and William was holding her.

"So, have you decided on a name?" Victoria asked.

"Actually yes," said Patrick. "For a girl we decided on Catherine Olivia Thorvald."

"_Catherine_," said the older Catherine, flattered.

"We'll call her Kate though, said Patrick.

Harriet leaned over. "Papa, may I hold Kate?"

"Of course," he said.

Catherine got up so, that Harriet could sit next to her father, who carefully handed Harriet her new niece. He got up then, and allowed Russell to sit next to Harriet.

"Oh she's so beautiful," Harriet cooed. "Little Katie, Kate Thorvald. Isn't she perfect Russell?"

Russell started at the child transfixed. "She is amazing," he said. "What a blessing." He began to stand.

"Oh wait, Russell," said Harriet. "Don't you want to hold her?"

"No- I- must go- sorry!" he cried before quickly leaving.

"Papa?" said Harriet looked up at her father quizzically.

"Don't worry, Harriet,", said, William. For William knew the look in Russell's eyes, a look he once had himself.

…

Over the next days many people came by, bearing gifts for the baby. Harriet was in a spare room going through some of them when Russell came in.

"Oh" Harriet gasped. "Russell you startled me."

Russell was holding a package. "I wanted to get your advice Harriet, on a gift for Kate. I bought this, but plan to take it back if you don't approve."

Harriet smiled. "Well good. I'm glad _someone_ is asking for my opinion first. Just look at _this_." She held up a simple little hand-sewn gown. "Not only is this dress homemade but it's made from calico, _calico_." She threw the gown down in disgust. "Some people have no taste," she concluded.

Russell bit his lip, and shook his head at Harriet's snobbish comments. He loved her so, but why did she put so much value on the price instead of the meaning behind a gift?

"Please look at this," he said.

Harriet opened the package and inside with a small pink quilt. Harriet ran her hands over the fine material. "Oh Russell," she breathed. "_You _have exquisite taste! Hmm," she said. "There's something in this quilt. She unfolded it. "Why it's a-"

Harriet froze mid-sentence. Inside the folds of the quality was a little diamond ring.

"Russell…" said Harriet looking faint.

Russell took the quail and ring from Harriet and led her to a chair. Harriet did her best to calm herself.

Russell kneeled in front of her and took her head.

"Harriet Regina Thorvald, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_References to the television show_

_1. Harriet's niece Kate, is the one and the same Kate Thorvald who shows up in the episode "Doctor's Lady"._


	10. A Year Away

Chapter Ten

"A Year Away"

_August 1857._

Eleanor Oleson laughed and shook her head. She looked at her son. "I'm sorry, I might be out of sorts. I thought I heard you say you weren't going back to school."

Nels took a deep breath. "I did say that."

Eleanor went into a slight panic. "No, no. You can't mean that. I _know _Amanda's death was hard on you, but it was hard on _all _of us."

"It's not just Amanda's death Ma!" he cried. "It's Annabelle, too! She ran away!"

Eleanor paled at the mention of her youngest daughter's name. "Nels-"

"It's my fault!" he cried. "I told her that she loved food more than she loved Amanda!"

Eleanor shook her head. "Nels, you were angry, we _all _were angry-"

"No one was as angry as you," said Nels. "And I got mad at Annabelle for hurting you-"

Eleanor came and kneeled by her son, putting her head on his shoulder. "You were only trying to be a good son, just like you've always been-" she began.

"Yes," said Nels, with tears coming to his eyes "Yes, but I hurt my sister, and now we'll probably never seen her again. I would _ashamed _if I saw her, ashamed at what I've done. I couldn't face her."

"This is my fault," said Eleanor in a rare moment of complete honesty with herself. "I know you think that what you said was the straw that broke the camel's back, but it's really the way I've treated her all those years that did it."

"Ma," said Nels shaking his head. "I just need a break. I need some time to…figure things out and look at my life."

Eleanor stood up and stared out for the window for a full five minutes before she spoke.

"Among the wealthy families in the south, it's not unheard of for their young men to take a tour of Europe to mature. We cannot send you there, but you can travel across the states, if you live modestly and earn your way. _If _I allow you to leave school, do you promise me that you will return?"

Nels got up and gently turned his Mother to face him. "You have my promise, Ma."

…

And so Nels packed his things, and left his family. He took a job as a cook on the railroad, so that he _could _travel. Nels spent his days preparing meals for the passengers, and serving them. The first class passengers, who had private rooms were always served first. Nels always found it interesting to visit these rooms. True, his family was not poor, but they could also never afford the extravagance of private rooms on a railcar. It was interesting to gets this glimpse into how the "other half" lived.

One particular October day, Nels rapped lightly on the door to a private room. "Come in!" called a sour voice.

A young female dressed in a fine grey gown looked up at Nels crossly. She had a small ivory fan. "It's about time! I'm hungry!"

The man sitting opposite her, who looked like he might be her father, had the good sense to looked embarrassed. "Now, Sabrina dear, there's no need to chastise the poor young man. The food is here."

"Still, if he wants to move up in this world, he will think to be more prompt," Sabrina continued. She looked right at Nels. "That's what Mother always says."

Nels served them and quickly excused himself.

He knew it was cruel of him to think so, but he wondered why there were such woman like that. How could they think they'd attract suitors with such unpleasant dispositions? Nels sighed. He guessed some men would marry them for their money. Maybe that's how the young woman's father ended up with the young woman's mother.

Nels shuddered. "I would never marry a woman like that," he said.

…

Nels travels bought him to the state of Wisconsin, where he would have a two-day break. Nels enjoyed these times, as it gave him a chance to explore the towns. As he came out of a store he heard some music playing. He rounded the corner, where he saw a group of children. The boy, who was playing his instrument enthusiastically, looked about 12 or 13. As the boy finished his tune. The small group around him clapped. A younger girl, who shared his dark locks and sat by him smiled.

"Isn't my brother just the best fiddler player?" she smiled up at him.

"Now Polly," he said, "you know what Pa says about boasting."

In the front of the group were two girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked like they must be sisters. The oldest one looked at the fiddler fondly. "You brother's right not to boast Polly, but he should be proud of his playing,"

Nels smiled at the group and walked on.

..

In the first month of 1858, Nels decided it was time to leave the railroad. He had enjoyed seeing different states, but realized that life always on the road wasn't for him. His boss, the head cook, had put in a good word for him, and Nels soon found himself with a job as a cook and dishwasher at a boys'

boarding school in Tennessee. He often wondered what the lives of these boys was like. How could they live away from their families for so much of the year? Nels supposed that it wasn't much different than him going to college, except for the boys being younger.

Still, Nels felt sorry for the boys, and did his best to greet them with warm smiles as he served them.

The school usually had supplies delivered, but after an incident involving a few of the boarding school boys and some firecrackers, the kitchen found itself short of several things. Nels was instructed to go to one of the stores in town to replace the items.

He found the store and parked his wagon outside and walked in.

A woman behind the counter smiled at him as he came in.

"May I help you sir?"

"Ah yes," he began looking at a list. "First I'd like ten pounds of flour-"

The young woman got to work. "That's quite a lot sir," she said in her Tennessean accent. "I don't suppose you're trying to feed that boarding school up yonder are ya?"

"Actually, I am," said Nels.

The woman smiled. "Y'all usually don't get your supplies from us," she said, pretending to sound offended.

Nels smiled. "I know," he said. "We had…an accident."

The woman chuckled. "I see. Those rich boys up to no good again."

"Boys will be boys," said Nels.

As she continued scooping, she spoke. "I can tell by the way you talk that you're not from around here. Where are you from Mr-?"

"Oleson," he said "Nels Oleson. I'm actually from New York State." he said.

"Oh, a Yankee!" she said smiling. Nels colored. "Oh don't worry, I'm not one of those stuck-up southern women who hates Yankees.

"That's good to know," said Nels. "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Dorothy Jenkins," she said extending a hand.

"Miss Jenkins," said Nels shaking her hand.

"Oh please," she said. "I'm no wealthy southern belle. Call me Dorothy."

"All right," said Nels smiling. "Call me Nels."

They chatted a bit more as she filled his order. Nels discovered that Dorothy's father owned the store. At one point Dorothy turned to Nels.

"Nels, do you ever have a night off from serving those boarding school boys?"

"I'm actually off next Thursday," said Nels.

"We-ell," Dorothy drawled, "it just so happens that we're having a Bible study here at my home next Thursday. My Mother's always there to chaperone, and it would be a way for you to meet other young men and women in town. Are you interested?"

Nels smiled. "Yes, thank you very much," he said.

"We'll se you for supper and Bible study at 5:00 Thursday next," said Dorothy.

…

The next Thursday, Nels arrived at the Jenkins store. He was shown into the parlor by Dorothy's mother. Mrs. Jenkins was about to sit back down when Dorothy spoke, "Mother, could you please get us some refreshments?"

"Of course," she said. Mrs. Jenkins went into what Nels presumed was the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dorothy made introductions.

"This is my sister Josephine, and our friends Clarence, Paul, and Trent," she said indicating three young men. They exchanged greetings.

Nels was a bit surprised; he had been led to believe there would be more people.

"You'll have to excuse the small crowd, Nels," said Dorothy. "There's a bit of sickness going around town."

"There's a bit of sickness going around the boarding school, too," Nels.

Dorothy giggled. "Well, as long you didn't bring the sickness with you, and we don't give it to you to take back, we're all dandy!"

Everyone laughed.

After the lesson Dorothy introduced Nels to her father.

"Mr. Jenkins, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Nels.

"The pleasure is mine, son," he said giving Nels a hearty handshake. "I hope we'll see more of your around, here."

"You will, sir," said Nels.

…

Nels, being the opened-hearted person he was, made friends easily, among those he worked with at the boarding school and among the young people his age in town. Although he became friendly with many of the young men in town, his closest friend in town remained Dorothy. Nels was surprised and impressed to learn that Dorothy loved fishing, and was quite good at it. One afternoon in April, they sat at the fishing hole talking."

"Nels," said Dorothy talking. "What are you going to do for work this summer?"

"Oh, I don't know," Nels mused. "Maybe I'll go back home, visit my parents."

Dorothy removed a worm from her hook. "Well," she said "Pa's been thinking of going to visit his parents in Mississippi for a spell. We could use another hand around the store while he's gone."

"Oh, Dorothy, I'm honored you'd ask, but I don't know anything about working in a store. I've done a little bookkeeping, but I've never sold anything-"

Dorothy giggled. "Oh Nels! Mom, Josie, and I will be here to teach you everything you need to know! Sure we could get someone who knows more, but we like you, and that counts for a might more than anything."

"I'd be honored to," said Nels.

A small part of Nels didn't want to admit to himself that he was glad he wouldn't be going home to face his Mother, for she's pressure him to return to school.

After all, come the end of summer, it would be one year.


	11. A Change In Direction

Chapter Eleven

"A Change In Direction"

_November, 1857_

The autumn air was beginning to grow a winter chill that week before Thanksgiving. In the Thorvald kitchen, Harriet was reluctantly helping her Mother Catherine prepare dinner.

"I still don't know if we should have Thanksgiving here or at Patrick's," Catherin mused. "Your brother's house is so much grander, but we don't want Mrs. Harmon to think we are misrepresenting ourselves." 

"Mother," said Harriet chopping a carrot, "You realize we take the Walters mansion every summer."

"Well yes," said Catherine flustered. "But we shouldn't have to do that too much longer. Once Victoria finds a husband, my work will be done."

When Harriet and Russell announced their engagement, it was met less than esthetically by the town elite. Those Thorvalds, it would seem, has finally managed to climb their way up the social ladder with Harriet's upcoming marriage to the Russell Harmon, heir to a railroad fortune. Sure, the son, Patrick Thorvald had done very well for himself, but he had at least worked for his money. Harriet would marry into money, due many felt, to her and her parents' sheer manipulations. That would elevate Catherine and William Thorvald to a status few thought they deserved.

Now, Harriet was to met Russell's Mother, Mrs. Imelda Harmon, for the first time. Mrs. Harmon would be staying with Russell and his uncle Gerald until after Christmas

To say Harriet was nervous, was to put it mildly.

"Mama, I'm scared," said Harriet. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she tells him to call off the wedding?"

Catherine shook her head. "She won't," she said. "Just be yourself."

"Myself is a bit persnickety," said Harriet sighing.

"_Yourself_, is what Russell fell in love with. She will love you."

"But our background," said Harriet.

"From everything Russell has told me, Mrs. Harmon knows people of quality when she meets them. Our house not be as big as some others, but I keep it very well if I do say so myself."

"So we'll have Thanksgiving here then?" Harriet asked.

"Yes," Catherine decided.

…

Two days later, Harriet, William, Catherine, Gerald, and Russell waited at the train station for the arrival of Imelda Harmon.

When she got off the train, she flew into her son's arms. "Russell, my boy, it's so good to see you!"

"Mother!" he cried softly as they embraced.

William, Catherine, and Harriet exchanged smiles and noted that Imelda had the same shade of sandy brown hair as her son.

Next, Gerald hugged Imelda. "Brother," she said, "you've taken such good care of Russell, as if he were your own son."

"Of course," he said.

Russell cleared his throat. "Mother, this is William and Catherine Thorvald."

They came forward and shook hands.

"Mrs. Harmon it is a honor," said Catherine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame," said William solemnly.

Imelda smiled at them and Russell brought Harriet towards her. "And this, Mother, is Harriet."

Imelda smiled warmly. Harriet looked at this woman in fine clothes. Harriet had seen clothes that fine many times before, but Mrs. Harmon had an air of refinement and peace about her that Harriet felt so many other women lacked.

"Mrs. Harmon-" Harriet said breathlessly. "An honor," Harriet took Imelda's hand and curtsied. Harriet stood up quickly embarrassed by her own fawning.

Imelda waved a hand. "There, there, don't worry about it dear. I know you must be nervous."

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief. As did her mother and father.

…

Patrick, Olivia, Kate, and Victoria joined the party at Gerald's house for supper that night. After supper, they in sat the parlor talking.

"…and then we found Russell hiding under a pew!"

Everyone burst into laugher at Imelda's story.

Imelda smiled. "Russell did always feel a fondness for the church. It's no wonder he's going into church law."

"Yes," everyone agreed, although Harriet noticed a quick look pass over Russell's face.

She ignored it when Kate, who was being held by Olivia, cooed.

Harriet leaned over to look at her niece. "Oh widdle Katie!" she cried.

Kate looked at her Aunt and giggled.

"It looks like your niece has taken to you quite well, Harriet," said Imelda.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Harmon," said Harriet.

"Harriet is wonderful with children," said Catherine. William and Patrick gave her a look that warned her not to go too far.

"Oh really?" Imelda was saying. "Do you want a big family, Harriet?"

Harriet, remembering her Mother's words about having more than two children, chose her words carefully, "I welcome as many children as God will allow," she said.

Imelda smiled, satisfied with this answer.

"Well I should go to bed," said Russell. "I promised I would meet the preacher bright in early tomorrow to discuss…things related to church law…" he finished quickly. He stood up.

"Oh Russell!" Harriet cried standing up as well. She put her hand on his arm. "Your Mother came all this way to visit you. You'll stay right here!" She cried in her bossy tone.

She caught her parents' eyes then and looked guilty as Imelda. How would Mrs. Harmon feel about Harriet speaking so forcefully to her son?

But Imelda just smiled. "Harriet's right Russell, you don't need to go to bed quite yet."

…

A few days after Thanksgiving, Imelda came to the Thorvald residence. Harriet answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Harmon," she said pleasantly.

"Harriet, would you like to join me for a carriage ride?"

…

The two women drove along silently in the carriage, until they got away from the busiest part of the city. Harriet had offered to take the reins, but Imelda preferred to drive. "I so seldom drive myself anywhere," she explained.

"You are quite the young woman Harriet," Imelda said.

"Thank you," said Harriet, unsure where this conversation was leading.

"Harriet," Imelda began, "My Russell is a wonderful young man, but at times I feel he can be a bit…indecisive. I suppose it's because he lost his father."

"You must miss your husband very much," said Harriet.

"I do," Imelda said. "I hope Russell and you will be just as happy as we were."

"I love him very much," said Harriet.

"I know," said Imelda. "Several of the ladies in town have visited to tell me in detail about you and your family, Harriet"

Harriet blanched.

Imelda laughed. "Don't worry Harriet, I told them where they could take their nasty comments about you."

Harriet stared at the older woman. "You did?" she asked.

"Harriet, I know you are not perfect. You are not as…generous as others are. But you have a good heart, even if you don't let everyone see it." Harriet looked away. Imelda continued. "The point, Harriet, is that what others may perceive as your weakness, I perceive as your strengths. You and Russell will balance each other."

Harriet stared at the woman. Imelda has just accepted Harriet, faults and all, as Russell's future wife. "Thank you…Imelda," she said.

"Russell needs a strong woman to guide him, one that will always speak her mind. And in return I think he can bring out your kind heart. You are good for him, Harriet."

"Yes," said Harriet. "I will make him happy."

…

Harriet walked with Russell in the cool December air one Sunday afternoon. They would join Patrick and Olivia for super that evening. Harriet sensed that Russell had been tense all through church and even now.

"Russell, what is it?" she asked.

Russell sighed. "I've come to a decision, Harriet," he said. "I…no longer wish to study church law."

Harriet stopped in her tracks. "Then what do you want to do?"

"When I finish college, I want to go to seminary school. I wish to be a preacher."

"A…a preacher?" said Harriet. This seemed to out-of-nowhere, and yet….

"Yes," Russell continued. "As I get further and further in my studies, I realize more and more than being a lawyer for a church isn't enough. I want…to share the Word with everyone…not just a courtroom."

Harriet was stunned. "Well...what does this mean for us?" she said.

"Nothing changes," he said. "When I graduate college, I will get my inheritance. We'll still marry as planned. The money I inherit is more, far more, than we need to live on, to support a family. I can still go to seminary school after we marry."

"But…" said Harriet "the life of a preacher is very different from the life of a lawyer.."

"We will never want for anything Harriet," said Russell. "And we can still do the things we planed. We can still visit Europe."

"We can?" said Harriet, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes. I'd love to go to Ireland, to the village my grandfather came from. We could build a church there, a school… You could teach."

"Y…yes" said Harriet. A village in Ireland was not what Harriet had in mind when she dreamed of Europe, but she would be there with Russell. She decided that was enough.

"All right, Russell," she said. "All right," she smiled up at him and they kissed.

…

"Well," said Catherine quietly in Harriet's room that evening "It's not quite the lifestyle I imagined for you Harriet, but if you don't have wealth, you will have status as the wife of a preacher. No woman will be able to look down her nose at you without the fear of eternal damnation!"

"I love him, Mama," Harriet said firmly.

"I know," said Catherine. "I gave up things for the man I loved, and now you will, too."

…

William reaction was a bit different.

"Are you sure, Harriet, are you _sure_? I just don't see you as a preacher's _wife_."

"Why, Papa, because I'm persnickety?"

"No," said William. "I just don't think you'll be happy with that life."

"Papa, you sound just like you did two years ago when you asked me if Russell was what I wanted. Papa I _do _want him, I _do _love him."

"All right," said William smiling. After all, he had approved of Russell and Harriet's marriage the moment Russell asked for her hand. He kissed his daughter on top of her head.

"Good night, Harriet," he said.

"Good night, Papa," she said.

After William closed the door, Harriet grabbed her pillow with one hand and chewed a nail with another.

A preacher's wife had certain duties she had to perform.

A preacher's wife would have the respect of everyone.

A preacher's wife could not dress too fancifully, because such a show of wealth was frowned upon by God.

A preacher's wife would be welcomed even by the richest people.

Harriet loved Russell.

She could be happy with him.


End file.
